Au pays de l'impossible où tout devient possible
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: Il était une fois, un docteur, du nom de John Watson, qui aperçut un lapin blanc portant un gilet bleu et une montre à gousset à Regent's park. Poussé par sa curiosité, il décida de le suivre... Va s'en suivre des aventures où il devra choisir entre ses rêves et sa vie réelle... (En attente pour la 2e partie) WIP
1. Partie I Prologue

**Présentation** **: Je vous présente une histoire qui mélange les univers de Sherlock BBC et d'Alice au pays des merveilles de Lewis Carroll (inspirée en partie par les films de Tim Burton). Loin de partir d'une histoire originale, c'est la rencontre des deux univers qui me paraissait être un challenge intéressant. Un peu de l'un, un peu de l'autre, mais réécrit à ma sauce.**

 **On retrouve donc John qui se voit catapulter au pays des merveilles, comme Alice, 150 ans plus tôt. Même si je débute de manière naïve avec un John qui découvre ce monde et rencontre tous les personnages du livre, il m'a fallu revoir toute la trame de l'histoire dans un registre plus mature, qui s'accorderait à l'âge et à la sensibilité de John (ses pensées, ses fantasmes, ses doutes, ses espoirs...), tout en gardant une part de fantasmagorie qui jouera un grand rôle pour la suite.**

 **L'histoire se décomposera en 3 parties :**

 *** Partie 1 : John au pays des merveilles (10 chapitres terminés)**

 *** Partie 2 : De l'autre côté du miroir (en cours d'écriture)**

 *** Partie 3 : Retour au pays des merveilles (en attente)**

 **Genre** **: Romance / amitié / fantasy / famille / aventure**

 **Rating** **: M. Dans le doute, je préfère mettre le rating le plus haut. À moins que je ne change d'avis, il n'y aura pas de smut, je compte rester léger dans le lemon.**

 **Situation** **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3, mais sans prendre en compte la quatrième. Et il faut juste considérer que John est le petit-ami de Marie et qu'il vit toujours à Baker Street.**

 **Pairings** **: John/Sherlock ; John/Chapelier (amour / amitié) Personnages OOC même si j'essaie de coller au mieux à leur personnalité.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Alice aux Pays des Merveilles et la série Sherlock appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Rien est à moi excepté mon interprétation de l'histoire revue et corrigée par mon cerveau dérangé. lol**

 **Je précise aussi que certaines phrases cultes que j'utilise appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.**

* * *

News 13/02/2018 : Je suis en train de modifier toute la 1ère partie et ai commencé l'écriture de la 2ème partie. Ça prendra du temps car je compte tout écrire avant de publier et j'écrirais la 3ème dans la foulée. Je consacre 100% de mon temps en écriture sur cette fiction et sur rien d'autres, mais il faudra attendre quelques mois avant que j'en vienne à bout. Donc prenez votre mal en patience et n'hésitez pas à mettre cette histoire en follow pour être averti dès la mise en ligne du prochain chapitre.

A bientôt !

.

* * *

 **SEREZ-VOUS ASSEZ FOUS POUR TENTER L'AVENTURE ?**

* * *

.

 **Au pays de l'impossible où tout devient possible**

 **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles**

 **Prologue**

.

Il était une fois, dans la grande City de Londres, vivait un docteur du nom de John Watson. C'était un homme de taille moyenne d'une quarantaine d'années, travaillant dans une clinique privée où il passait la majeur partie de ses journées, quand il n'était pas chez lui, au 221B Baker Street, à lire un traité de médecine ou un livre policier, au coin d'un feu, au côté de son colocataire qui jouait à merveille une symphonie au violon.

John possédait de grandes qualités : calme, altruiste, courageux et d'une grande gentillesse. Il attirait facilement la sympathie des hommes et l'attention des femmes par son physique avenant et le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait quelques bons amis avec qui il passait du bon temps. Et pourtant, il était très solitaire et n'arrivait pas à s'engager dans une relation durable avec Mary, sa petit-amie. Une certaine tristesse se peignait dans ses yeux, malgré que sa situation lui convenait. Il ne voulait rien changer à sa vie. Pour lui, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, alors pourquoi précipiter les choses ?

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, dans la vingtaine, il était un homme heureux et chanceux : il avait poursuivi son rêve de devenir médecin, et s'était même engagé dans l'armée pour faire son devoir et sauver un maximum de vies. Très serviable pour sa patrie et apprécié de ses camarades, le capitaine Watson avait tout pour être fier de lui, et un bel avenir lui souriait. Il espérait plus tard, de retour au pays, trouver une femme et fonder une famille. Tout semblait aller dans ce sens, s'il patientait encore quelques années.

Mais un jour, la chance tourna. À la guerre d'Afghanistan, il fut blessé à l'épaule par une balle ennemie qui changea dramatiquement son avenir. On le réforma de l'armée, sans préavis. Sa carrière militaire était terminée.

Quand il rentra en Angleterre, il se retrouva seul, sans famille (hormis une sœur alcoolique dont il avait très peu d'attache), sans amis (car il ne souhaitait pas se montrer à eux dans son état), sans travail (et pas en état d'exercer)… Il vécut dans un hôtel minable avec une très faible pension d'invalidité et de retraite de l'armée pour tout revenu. Ses rêves étaient anéantis. Pour lui, sa vie était définitivement terminée sans espoirs de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Il était devenu triste, amère et en colère contre le destin qui lui avait tout ravi d'un claquement de doigts. Rien n'aurait présagé que sa vie prendrait un tout autre chemin...

… Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra ce détective consultant qui changea son monde du tout au tout. Le jeune homme blond, alors tout juste âgé d'une trentaine d'années, s'était tout de suite senti attiré par le magnétisme de cet homme, grand et aux cheveux noirs bouclés et à la voix de baryton qui le laissait suspendu à ses lèvres tellement il adorait l'entendre débiter ses déductions à son sujet. Comme entrée en matière, il avait mis la barre haute pour impressionner le nouveau venu, et John fut intrigué par ce drôle d'oiseau, au prénom improbable, et conquis par sa personnalité atypique. Ce fut tout naturel qu'il emménagea avec lui et fit de leur appartement commun, son nouveau foyer.

Par la suite, il suivit le formidable Sherlock Holmes dans toutes ses aventures, et écrivit ses récits sur son Blog pour que tout le monde puisse connaître la grandeur de cet homme admirable. Envers et contre tous ! Car l'homme n'était pas d'une nature sociable (auto-proclamé sociopathe de haut niveau, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !) et encore moins facile à vivre pour tous ceux qui le côtoyaient, que ce soit l'inspecteur Lestrade et son équipe, les clients ou son frère Mycroft, que lui-même. Mais John s'en fichait. Il avait appris à vivre avec son caractère changeant. Il était pour lui le sauveur qui lui donnait, chaque jour, une raison de vivre. Et il était même prêt à tuer pour le protéger et le garder auprès de lui.

Seulement, voilà ! Ce bonheur ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et le destin lui arracha brutalement ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : son seul ami. Son meilleur ami. John resta, presque deux ans, prostré et dépressif sans arriver à remonter la pente, jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Mary Morstan qui lui rendit le sourire et un peu de joie de vivre. Elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui lui rappelait Sherlock et il savait qu'à ses côtés, il pourrait enfin tourner la page. Pourtant, il n'était pas totalement heureux. Son cœur brisé n'arrivait pas complètement à oublier son ami. Un part de lui n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de sa mort.

Mais le destin n'avait pas fini de lui jouer des tours, et dans un concours de circonstance totalement incongru, Sherlock réapparut devant lui de la plus stupide des façons, ne prenant aucun cas de la réaction qu'il pouvait générer en John. Celui-ci furieux de son mensonge, lui fit regretter de ne pas être mort. Le détective n'en menait pas large, mais avait bien compris le message : John ne lui pardonnerait jamais son mensonge et son absence.

Sherlock, ne voulant pas perdre son seul ami, l'entraîna dans une périlleuse affaire où John finit par lui pardonner son absence en lui avouant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Enfin pas tout. Juste ce qu'il faut. Le reste pouvait attendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, était un miracle pour que Sherlock lui soit rendu. Et le miracle s'était accompli. Il ne lui en voulait plus. Enfin, juste encore un peu. Et il n'oublierait pas de le lui rappeler s'il continuait à ne pas lui faire confiance.

Depuis lors, John reprit sa place auprès de Sherlock tout en gardant un profond secret au fond de lui. Un secret qui le rongeait chaque jour de sa vie depuis son retour et que personne, pas même Sherlock, n'en découvrit l'existence.

Et c'est ainsi que les mois passèrent. Sherlock reprenant ses enquêtes et John passant beaucoup de temps avec Mary, avec qui, des projets à plus longs termes commençaient à fleurir. Il était devenu évident que ces deux ans d'absences avaient laissé une profonde cicatrice dans le cœur de John et qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais rouvrir la blessure. Il devait donc se détacher de Sherlock pour ne plus souffrir et consacrer sa nouvelle vie avec Mary.

Tout allait dans ce sens, jusqu'à ce que Harry, l'aînée des Watson, décide de débarquer dans sa vie à l'improviste et chamboule cette tranquillité et remette tout en question.

C'est à partir de cet événement que John bascula littéralement dans un autre monde. Mais ça, c'était une bien étrange histoire qui se passait bien loin de la grisaille de Londres et de ses criminels en cavale.

Voici comment tout commença…

.

.

Trop ! C'en était trop ! Le docteur avait beau être indulgent, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

Après Sherlock qui l'abreuvait de commentaires désobligeants, chaque soir quand il rentrait de son travail après de longues journées épuisantes pour pouvoir payer son loyer et acheter de quoi manger tous les jours, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, un homme banal comme lui, travaillait alors que Sa Seigneurie, _Le-Sociopathe-De-Haut-Niveau_ , à l'intelligence supérieure – dont le loyer pouvait lui être soulagé par son très cher frère – n'avait aucune enquête depuis des semaines, voilà maintenant que sa sœur débarquait comme ça, après plus de cinq ans sans nouvelles. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve de mieux à lui dire : « _Tu attends quoi pour déclarer ta flamme à Sherlock_ ? » Non, mais franchement ! N'avait-elle pas encore compris, après tout ce temps, qu'il n'était pas gay et par conséquent nullement intéressé par les hommes. À cette réplique, elle avait rajouté : « _Je ne te parle pas des hommes, je te parle de Sherlock !_ » Comme si ce détail justifiait une évidence qui devait lui sauter aux yeux.

Il avait beau lui expliquer qu'il comptait demander Mary en mariage, mais sa sœur n'en démordait pas. « Ce n'est pas une femme pour toi ! Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance ! » Car bien sûr, la rencontre des deux femmes avait été plutôt explosive, au point qu'à un moment donné, il s'était posé des questions sur ses goûts en matière de femme. En même temps, toutes ses anciennes conquêtes n'avaient pas tenu une journée face à son irritant colocataire.

Toujours est-il que John ne pouvait plus supporter la présence de qui que ce soit et c'est en claquant la porte qu'il sortit prendre l'air pour évacuer la colère qui grondait au plus profond de lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il quittait l'appartement quand il régnait une tension à laquelle John n'arrivait plus à se soustraire, quoi qu'il dise. Avec Sherlock, cela arrivait souvent. Surtout depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de partir s'installer avec Mary.

Il avançait parmi les Londoniens, n'accordant aucun regard à qui que ce soit, trop occupé à ruminer sa discussion qui lui tournait dans la tête. Car oui, les mots de Harry s'étaient profondément infiltrés dans son esprit, venant cogner d'autres plus enfouis et qu'il ne voulait pas voir remonter à la surface. Mais le mal était fait et il devait prendre le temps de les cadenasser à nouveau avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Car personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il cachait. Surtout pas Sherlock !

Après plusieurs minutes à marcher d'un pas décidé, il refit surface en constatant que ses pieds l'avaient amené jusqu'à l'entrée de Regent's Park, sans y avoir réfléchi au préalable. Maintenant qu'il était là, autant en profiter pour s'y promener un peu.

Ce parc avait le don de l'apaiser dans ces moments où il ne supportait plus son entourage. Il trouva un banc libre sous un arbre, une magnifique saule pleureur qui avait dû voir et entendre toutes les vies qui s'attardaient depuis des dizaines d'années à son pied, et s'y installa.

Il observa quelques coureurs faisant leur jogging quotidien en ce dimanche ensoleillé. L'air était encore suffisamment doux pour un mois de septembre – heureusement d'ailleurs, car il n'avait pas pris sa veste en partant. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu, de baskets noirs et d'un pull noir et blanc rayé. Malgré cela, il se sentait bien et inspira profondément l'air à plein poumon. Quelques mères de famille, dirigeant des poussettes, avançaient doucement tout en discutant entre elles, tandis que leurs enfants piaillaient entre eux.

L'ambiance calme et paisible lui fit un bien fou. Les yeux fermés, il laissa cette quiétude le pénétrer et l'envahir de son doux réconfort. Sa tension diminua et petit à petit, il parvint à oublier sa dispute et à refermer dans sa _boite à rêves impossibles_ , comme il aime à l'appeler, une sorte de palais mental à lui, mais qui contenait tous ses secrets, ses petites choses qu'il convoitait en silence et qu'il n'espérait jamais voir se réaliser un jour, comme par exemple son engagement dans l'armée. Il savait qu'il n'y retournerait jamais, pourtant, une part de lui espérait qu'un jour, peut-être, on puisse le rappeler. Il y avait bien d'autres choses qu'il gardait au fond de lui, mais il préférait ne jamais les déterrer, ne jamais y penser, car on ne peut pas espérer l'impossible, au risque de perdre ce que l'on avait déjà.

John étira son cou douloureux dû à de longues heures d'écriture sur son blog pour raconter la dernière enquête qu'ils avaient eue le mois précédent : _L'affaire du collier ensorcelé_. Il tournait son buste de droite à gauche, faisant craquer ses vertèbres pour se soulager de la tension dans son dos quand il distingua quelque chose à trois heures de sa position.

À cinquante mètres de lui, John fixa la chose la plus improbable qu'il n'ait jamais vue de toute sa vie : il vit sortir d'un fourré un curieux animal mesurant environ soixante centimètres – un peu plus si on comptait les longues oreilles – qui, non seulement marchait sur deux pattes, mais de surcroît, portait un gilet bleu et une montre à gousset à la main.

Il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières pour faire disparaître cette image de la tête. Hélas ! lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne put que constater que son hallucination était toujours là et comble de tout, le lapin consulta sa montre et s'exclama d'une voix paniquée :

— Je suis en r'tard, en r'tard, en r'taaaaaaaard !

Le lapin prit la poudre d'escampette et courut entre les arbres.

John se leva et – regardant autour de lui pour voir si d'autres personnes avaient vu la même chose que lui, constatant qu'il était seul – se lança à la poursuite de ce drôle de spécimen parlant.

John conservait au fond de lui une curiosité infantile et naïve qui datait de sa prime jeunesse et, parce qu'il trouvait sa vie d'adulte suffisamment morne et ennuyante, se décida à céder à cette envie de découvrir quelque chose d'irréel, même si au fond, ce lapin était peut-être un simple automate ou un canular à l'intention de personnes crédules telles que lui, mais au fond, ça lui permettait d'y ajouter un peu de rêve un temps. Et puis, Sherlock lui avait suffisamment fait découvrir son monde pour en adopter ses préceptes.

L'animal se trouvait à cinq mètres de lui. Il s'était arrêté, semblant chercher son chemin. John se cacha derrière le tronc d'un arbre et observait ce que faisait ce lapin tout blanc.

« _Un géant blanc aux yeux rouges, il me semble, si je m'en réfère à sa taille. Un peu trop vrai pour n'être qu'une simple marionnette_ », songea-t-il.

Il lui revint en mémoire une citation que Sherlock lui avait souvent dite au cours de ses enquêtes : « _quand on a éliminé l'impossible, quoiqu'il reste, aussi improbable que ce soit, cela doit être la Vérité._ »

Une flamme s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. John venait de trouver l'impossible et pour prouver à son colocataire qu'il n'était pas fou, s'il voulait lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu, se mit dans l'idée de capturer ce lapin.

Mais en sortant de ses pensées, il se rendit compte que sa preuve venait de filer une nouvelle fois. Il sortit de sa cachette et chercha autour de lui.

— Petit, petit, viens là mon lapin, dit-il d'une voix légère et douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il le trouva à quelques pas près d'un fourré particulièrement dense. Alors qu'il s'avançait, lentement, à pas feutrés, pour ne pas se faire repérer trop tôt, et lui mettre la main dessus, le lapin sauta en travers du feuillage, que John suivit, espérant le choper avant qu'il ne s'enfuit à nouveau.

Au lieu de rencontrer le sol dur, il tomba dans un trou. Un trou profond… Un trou très profond… Sombre et sans fin.

Il eut la peur de sa vie, croyant tomber dans un ancien puits désaffecté qui lui briserait le cou à coup sûr. Il poussa un cri en fermant le yeux.

Après quelques instants, la peur se dissipa et il rouvrit les yeux. C'était une expression de parfaite hébétude qui s'affichait désormais sur son visage. Il descendait, doucement, comme s'il volait dans une semi-apesanteur l'amenant toujours plus bas. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement et se contenta d'essayer de voir quelque chose dans le noir infini. Le lapin avait disparu et pour le moment, il ne put ni distinguer le sol, ni l'entrée du trou, par où il était passé.

Soudain, des zones s'éclairèrent sur les parois arrondies, à son niveau. Il voyait des jouets d'enfant qui lui rappelaient vaguement ceux qu'il possédait étant gamin. La nostalgie le prit quand des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. C'était une période heureuse avec ses parents et sa sœur. Sa famille était encore unie. Une période révolue, désormais.

Alors qu'il descendait toujours, la lumière s'éteignit au-dessus de lui pour qu'une autre source lumineuse s'allume un peu plus bas.

Des armes. Une tenue militaire. Des photos de camarades dont certains n'étaient plus de ce monde. Les yeux de John se brouillèrent quelque peu. L'armée l'avait profondément marqué dans son esprit et dans sa chair. Une période de son ancienne vie qu'il tentait d'oublier, toujours aussi vive par ses cauchemars récurrents. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, elle lui manquait. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main, et après un bref signe de tête digne du soldat qu'il était, l'apparition s'estompa.

Toujours plus bas, des livres apparurent. Beaucoup de livres. John aimait lire et écrire. Encore plus depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock. Il avait même envisagé une carrière d'écrivain si un jour il cessait de pratiquer la médecine... Il prit l'un d'eux en mains, surpris qu'il puisse toucher une illusion, et lut sur la couverture : _Voyage au centre de la terre_. Il avait lu plusieurs fois ce roman de Jules Verne qui l'avait tant passionné étant gamin. Il était une source d'inspiration qui l'avait motivé à prendre la plume lui aussi. Il le lâcha et celui-ci reprit sa place initiale avant de sombrer dans le noir. Après un petit moment, il aperçut de la lumière sous lui et distingua enfin le sol.

« _Et me voici au centre de la terre !_ »

Il se redressa et posa ses pieds sur le sol en terre, comme s'il venait juste de faire un pas.

Il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient recouverts de tentures bordeaux. À première vue, aucune sortie ne lui permettait de quitter cet endroit. Il s'approcha d'un des rideaux et l'écarta du mur. Il découvrit une porte. Il tourna la poignée, mais elle était fermée à clé. Il fit le tour de la pièce et découvrit d'autres portes, toutes fermées. Il testa la résistance de chacune d'elles, mais le bois utilisé semblait en chêne massif et elles restèrent désespérément closes.

— Je ne vais pas rester coincé ici, tout de même ! maugréa-t-il.

Il chercha son portable dans sa poche, mais ne l'y trouva pas.

— C'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai oublié sur la table de la cuisine ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? se désespéra-t-il.

Tout à son agacement, il ne vit pas tout de suite le lapin blanc passer à côté de lui et se faufiler derrière un rideau. John le remarqua au dernier moment en ce précipitant à sa suite. En tirant le rideau, le lapin n'était plus là, mais il trouva une toute petite porte, pas plus haut que cinq pommes. Fermée.

— Eh ben voyons ! Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! s'exclama-t-il. Et puis songea : « De toute façon, je suis trop grand pour passer par là. »

Il s'appuya contre le mur et ses yeux se portèrent sur une petite table circulaire en verre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il y découvrit une petite clé qu'il prit.

— Vu sa taille, elle doit ouvrir la mini porte, ironisa-t-il.

Curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette dernière, il se mit à genoux et ouvrit la porte. Il se baissa et découvrit un très beau jardin.

— Bon, ça me fait une belle jambe, mais comment je fais pour m'y rendre ?

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la table et découvrit un muffin au chocolat devant lequel un écriteau indiquait : _Mange-moi_. Il posa la clé et prit le gâteau. Son ventre criait famine et ne se posant pas trop de questions, le mangea. Il se mit tout à coup à rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre la taille de trois pommes. Il était éberlué. Ce qui venait de se passer était totalement surréaliste. Impossible.

— Aussi ouvert soit-il, Sherlock ne me croira jamais.

Il avança vers la porte et comble de malchance, celle-ci était à nouveau fermée.

Il tourna sur lui-même, avec une tête de déterrer, les sourcils froncés, et observa la clé visible à travers la table. Il souffla et évita tout commentaire sur son manque de discernement. En même temps, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait rétrécir en mangeant un gâteau ? Il essaya d'escalader le pied de la table, mais trop glissante, il retomba sur le sol.

— Il faudrait que je grandisse un peu pour l'attraper.

Et comme si un être invisible l'avait entendu, en baissant la tête, il trouva au sol une petite fiole dont l'étiquette indiquait : _Bois-moi_. John se pinça l'arrête du nez devant ces choses qui apparaissaient selon ses désirs. Il commençait réellement à douter d'être éveillé.

— Bon, j'imagine que ça va me faire grandir, mais après, comment je fais pour rapetisser à nouveau ?

Finalement, il but le contenu et advienne que pourra. Il grandit donc, un peu, beaucoup, trop. Sa taille s'était multipliée par trois par rapport à la normale.

— OK, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !

Il prit la petite clé qu'il garda dans sa main et murmura en fermant les yeux :

— Je veux rapetisser, je veux rapetisser !

Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit un nouveau muffin sur la table.

— Eh ben voilà ! Suffisait juste de demander !

Il prit le gâteau et l'engloutit. Il reprit à nouveau sa petite taille.

Préférant ne pas tergiverser trop longtemps sur ce qui venait de se passer, parce que de toute évidence, il devait être en train de rêver, il s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Quand il en franchit le seuil, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit ne pouvait pas être vrai et pourtant…

Il se pinça : « Aïe ! »

D'accord, il ne rêvait pas. Devant lui, s'étendaient des allées de haie montant très haut et traçant des chemins sinueux qui semblaient se perdre à perte de vue. De nombreux massifs de fleurs parsemaient un peu partout leurs couleurs chatoyantes et embaumant l'air d'un parfum délicat et suave. Des arbres s'élevaient çà et là du jardin, donnant des espaces ombragés dans ce décor qu'illuminaient un soleil généreux et un beau ciel bleu traversé par un arc-en-ciel. Le temps était doux et agréable. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce parc et il était certain de n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds auparavant.

Mais en dehors du côté paisible d'un tel endroit, il vit ce qui clochait : les fleurs géantes avaient un visage et semblaient chanter au soleil qui leur répondit avec un grand sourire ; les arbres discutaient avec les corbeaux qui leur répondaient de leur voix de majordome ; des petites pierres que comptait le chemin, roulaient sur elles-mêmes pour avancer en fil indienne.

John tourna à trois cent quatre-vingts degrés sur lui-même pour embrasser l'ensemble du lieu, notant au passage que la porte avait disparu du paysage, qu'il était minuscule au milieu de cette vaste nature aux proportions démesurées et c'était avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte qu'il réalisait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

— Bon sang, mais où suis-je tombé ?!


	2. Chapitre 1

Précédemment :

 _John tourna à trois cent quatre-vingts degrés sur lui-même pour embrasser l'ensemble du lieu, notant au passage que la porte avait disparu du paysage, qu'il était minuscule au milieu de cette vaste nature aux proportions démesurées et c'était avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte qu'il réalisait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait._

— _Bon sang, mais où suis-je tombé ?!_

* * *

.

 ** **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles****

 **Chapitre 1**

.

La situation n'était pas encore désespérée, enfin l'espérait-il. Comme il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, la première chose qu'il songea, était tout simplement de partir explorer les lieux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise au côté de Sherlock, c'était de ne jamais se laisser surprendre et toujours chercher la réponse à tout mystère qu'il croiserait sur son chemin. Seulement, contrairement à d'habitude, il était seul et aucun moyen de contacter le détective pour l'aider à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Il inspira profondément et relâcha son souffle, puis se tapota les joues pour se donner du courage.

— Allez, John ! Montre-leur à tous combien tu es courageux et que tu peux mettre en pratique tous les conseils du meilleur détective au monde !

C'était avec cette franche résolution qu'il avança sur le chemin.

Tout en marchant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, à côté de lui, les petites pierres qui roulaient sur elles-mêmes, avançant à un rythme de tortue. La route ne semblait pas en pente et il ne comprenait pas par quel miracle elles se déplaçaient.

Il s'arrêta et se baissa pour observer de plus près cette étrange procession. À première vue, il ne voyait rien de particulier mis à part qu'il y en avait de plusieurs tailles.

John posa sa main à la verticale sur le sol, faisant rempart aux pierres. Petit à petit, elles se bousculaient toutes les unes après les autres, bloquées devant sa main.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'passe devant ? Pourquoi ça n'avance p'us ? cria une pierre au loin.

— J'sais pas, répondit une autre. P't-être ben qu'on est bloqué.

— J'vois bien qu'on est bloqué, mais pourquoi on n'avance p'us ?

— On n'avance p'us parce qu'on est bloqué, conclut-il avec certitude.

Les sourcils de John s'étaient surélevés aux premières paroles qu'il avait entendues. Comment diable des pierres pouvaient-elle parlées ?

— Monsieur, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'enlever votre main, je vous prie ? dit la pierre contre sa paume.

— Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! répondit John en la retirant précipitamment.

— Je vous remercie, le gratifia la pierre. En avant ! cria-t-il aux autres.

Et la procession reprit sa route sans plus se soucier de la présence de John.

Celui-ci se releva et observait cette file indienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu au loin.

Il réfléchit un moment, cherchant une explication plausible à ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, mais aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel et d'explicable à donner, tout simplement parce que c'était impossible.

— Ça commence bien ! soupira John. Un-zéro pour l'inexplicable. Sherlock me rirait bien au nez.

Il reprit sa route sans autre forme de procès. Il avançait depuis un moment le long du sentier quand il entendit plusieurs coups de sifflet admirateurs. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna de tous côtés pour voir qui l'avait interpellé avec de telles manières.

John n'était pas habitué à ce genre de traitement à son encontre, bien qu'il ait lui-même sifflé quelques filles particulièrement jolies à la faculté de médecine.

Ne voyant personne, il reprit son chemin quand il entendit des voix féminines.

— Et en plus, il nous ignore, quel impoli ! râla l'une d'elles, d'une voix hautaine.

— Qui plus est, ignorées par un homme si mignon, quel dommage, s'attrista une seconde. Les hommes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

John se retourna et regarda du côté où les voix avaient surgi. Il vit un très grand massif de fleurs qui mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que lui.

— Vous… C'est à moi que vous parlez ? tenta-t-il timidement. Après tout, il avait bien entendu des pierres parlées.

Le silence lui répondit.

Il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux et se massa les tempes.

— Reprends-toi, John. Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas en train de devenir fou. Tu n'iras pas à Bethlem Royal Hospital **[1]** , se rassura-t-il.

— Bien sûr que vous êtes fou ! Il faut l'être pour ignorer de superbes créatures telles que nous, répondit la voix hautaine, au monologue de John.

John sursauta à cette voix. Il plissa les yeux et s'avança vers une jolie fleur d'un rouge chatoyant et immobile qui mesurait une tête de plus que lui, quand, arrivé à quelques centimètres de ses pétales, celle-ci lui dit avec un clin d'œil appuyé et un grand sourire :

— Hello, beau gosse !

— Wouah ! cria John, basculant en arrière et tombant sur les fesses qui lui firent atrocement mal.

— Oh ! Regardez, les filles ! Il s'est évanoui à la vue de ma beauté.

— Quelle chance, ma chère, vous lui avez fait un bel effet.

— Attendez, attendez ! Je ne me suis pas évanoui à cause de votre… beauté, au contraire ! Je suis tombé, car vous m'avez fait peur, répliqua un John quelque peu bouleversé et se redressant avec peine.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, mon cher Monsieur, je sais que vous aimez les fleurs.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous parliez, rétorqua-t-il en se relevant et en essuyant son postérieur poussiéreux. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de fleurs parlantes. D'ailleurs, ça n'existe pas des fleurs qui parlent !

— Allons bon ! C'est bien une affirmation d'hommes ! s'offensa-t-elle. Les femmes, elles, nous parlent, nous chantent des chansons, prennent soin de nous.

— J'offre des fleurs aux femmes que j'aime, mais je n'en ai jamais reçu.

— Et c'est un tort ! Si vous aviez reçu des fleurs, vous ne seriez pas si triste. Nous savons mettre du baume dans les cœurs.

— Je ne suis pas triste ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

— Vous devriez vous regarder plus souvent dans un miroir. Vous découvririez que votre vie ne vous plaît pas.

— Ma vie va très bien, merci ! J'espère bientôt me marier, avoir des enfants et vivre dans une belle maison.

— Et vous pensez que vous serez heureux ?

— Eh bien, j'imagine que oui… (préférant changer de sujet) Dites-moi, pouvez-vous me dire où nous sommes ?

— Vous vous trouvez au pays des merveilles, mon cher.

— Pardon ? Vous me faites une blague ? se moqua John.

Les fleurs se mirent à parler en même temps dans un brouhaha incessant.

— Mesdames, s'il vous plaît ! tenta-t-il de les calmer.

— Vous nous offensez ! Sachez que nous, les fleurs, ne mentons jamais ! se fâcha-t-elle.

(Nouveau brouhaha)

— D'accord ! D'ACCORD ! Je vous crois, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. (Grand silence) J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire comment quitter cet endroit, dit-il avec le plus grand respect pour s'éviter une nouvelle crise.

— Partir ? Vous n'aimez pas notre compagnie ? s'indignèrent les fleurs.

— Si, bien sûr, vous êtes charmantes ! répondit précipitamment John. Vous êtes tellement belles que cela me fend le cœur de vous abandonner, mais le devoir m'appelle.

— Quel adorable garçon ! Si poli et si charmant. Très bien, nous vous montrerons la direction. Ce chemin n'en est pas vraiment un, il vous oblige à tourner en rond pendant des jours. La véritable route se trouve de l'autre côté, dit l'une d'elles, en montrant un passage qui s'ouvrit entre les fleurs qui se reculaient pour révéler une autre route à l'extrémité.

John s'avança parmi elles. Elles gloussèrent lorsqu'il effleura leurs feuilles à son passage, émettant un doux parfum à son attention.

« _J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'un attroupement de femmes. Ces fleurs réagissent de la même façon. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude de les aborder, sinon, je serais resté coincé ici pour encore longtemps_ », pensa-t-il.

Il était à mi-chemin quand il l'aperçut. Un éclair blanc courant au bout du passage et fonçant vers la forêt qu'il vit un peu plus loin.

John se mit à courir pour rattraper le lapin, lançant un merci aux fleurs avant de partir.

— Reviens-nous vite, beau garçon ! roucoulèrent les fleurs qui commencèrent à danser et chanter.

John grimaça et préféra se concentrer sur plus important. Autant s'occuper au préalable de la cause de sa présence en ces lieux. Après, il pourra toujours explorer ce drôle de pays à sa guise.

— Toi, mon lapin, tu ne vas pas m'échapper très longtemps !

Il courait sans parvenir à réduire la distance qui le séparait du lapin, puis il entra dans la forêt.

John s'arrêta enfin. Le lapin avait de nouveau disparu. Son environnement s'assombrit brutalement, comme si le soleil s'était caché derrière un nuage. Il se retourna et, stupéfaction ! À la place du jardin, il était entouré d'arbres.

— Mais comment suis-je arrivé là ? Comment ai-je atterri si loin dans la forêt alors que je venais juste d'y pénétrer ? Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, ici !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. La masse des feuilles lui couvrait l'accès au ciel. Le chemin était partiellement caché parmi de hautes herbes. Il se fraya un passage au travers des longues tiges qui lui cinglaient le visage. Sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas du tout et il espérait trouver un moyen pour retrouver son mètre soixante-dix.

« _Que donnerais-je pour retrouver ma taille normale ?_ » soupira John après avoir reçu une claque d'une feuille particulièrement dure.

Il atterrit dans une zone moins encombrée au pied d'un arbre où trônait un gros champignon – parmi une forêt de champignons – sur lequel une grosse chenille bleue, assise les bras croisés, fumait tranquillement un narguilé.

« _Avec de la chance, elle va parler aussi. Essayons de ne pas la brusquer._ »

— Excusez-moi ! Je cherche la direction qui me permettrait de quitter la forêt, demanda-t-il.

Il attendit un long moment. La chenille le regarda curieusement tout en envoyant des ronds de fumée en direction de John qui se mit à tousser. Puis elle se décida à lui répondre.

— Dans une conversation polie, il est de rigueur de se présenter.

— Oh ! Désolé. Je m'appelle John Watson, et vous ?

— Mon nom est Absolem. Que cherchez-vous exactement dans nos contrées, John ?

— Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Je suis arrivé ici par accident.

— Ah oui ? En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

— Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. J'ai suivi un lapin et je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver ici.

— Ça explique tout, en effet. Donc que voulez-vous précisément : quitter le pays des merveilles ou retrouver ce lapin ?

John ouvrit la bouche et la referma, puis la rouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Tout d'un coup, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. S'il pouvait rentrer juste chez lui sans attendre, ce serait mieux. Mais la curiosité fut plus fort. Finalement, il avait envie d'en découvrir plus.

— Je cherche le lapin.

— Prenez ce chemin, dit-elle en lui montrant la vague étendue d'herbes. Et vous arriverez à sa demeure.

— C'est loin d'ici ? demanda John.

— Il faut bien deux heures à vol de papillons.

— Tant que ça ! se découragea John. Avec ma taille, j'en aurai pour des jours.

— Que reprochez-vous à votre taille, elle me semble satisfaisante.

— Au contraire, j'ai dû rapetisser pour venir ici. J'aimerais bien retrouver ma taille normale.

— Alors, prenez deux morceaux de ce champignon. Un côté vous fera grandir, l'autre côté vous fera rapetisser, selon votre bon vouloir.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, la chenille descendit de son promontoire et disparut parmi les herbes.

— Et c'est lequel qui fait grandir ? s'écria-t-il.

« _O_ _kay_ _, vachement sympa celle-là. Et après on me reproche mon impolitesse,_ » siffla John qui détacha deux morceaux et choisit de manger un petit morceau de celui du dessus (en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé avec la boisson un peu plus tôt). Il grandit enfin.

— Bon, je pense que j'ai la bonne taille.

« _Voilà une première preuve à donner à Sherlock_ », se félicita-t-il en mettant les deux morceaux dans ses poches. Et il prit la direction du terrier du lapin – parce qu'un lapin ne pouvait vivre que dans un terrier dans l'esprit de John.

Il marchait depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'il arriva à une intersection qui indiquait deux directions : **Le lièvre de mars** et **le chapelier fou**.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ça devient n'importe quoi ! La chenille s'est foutue de moi, grogna-t-il.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, mon cher Monsieur ? dit une voix semblant venir d'en haut.

John leva la tête et vit un chat, ou plutôt une sorte de chat rayé, arborant un large sourire pleine de dents.

— Laissez-moi deviner : vous vous appelez le chat Potté ! lança John d'un ton de défi.

— Pas du tout ! Mon nom est Microsoft, le chat de Cheshire.

— Qui est Cheshire, demanda naïvement John.

— Vous ne me semblez pas très intelligent, mon petit Monsieur. Cheshire est mon nom, lui indiqua-t-il de sa voix hautaine et froide, mais ne tarissant pas son sourire. Et le vôtre ?

« _Il n'est pas mieux placé avec son sourire idiot_ », pensa John.

— Je m'appelle John et je cherche le terrier du lapin. Si vous pouviez m'indiquer la direction, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant, demanda John.

— Je vous trouve bien présomptueux à penser que les lapins vivent dans des terriers. Vivez-vous également dans un terrier ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas un lapin, s'offusqua John, qui aimait de moins en moins ce chat qui lui donnait l'illusion d'avoir un certain Holmes en face de lui.

— Puis-je vous demander ce que vous lui voulez ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas ! maugréa John.

— Alors savoir où il habite ne vous regarde pas non plus, répliqua le chat.

Le chat commença à disparaître sous les yeux éberlués de John et lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que son sourire, il l'appela :

— Ne partez pas, je vous en prie ! se désespéra-t-il. Vous êtes mon seul espoir !

Le chat réapparut, toujours affublé de son sourire qui parut moqueur aux yeux de John.

— Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Je suis perdu !

— J'ai entendu dire que quand on est perdu le mieux à faire c'est de rester où on est et d'attendre qu'on vienne vous chercher.

John rongea son frein. Le chat avait un ego surdimensionné. Il devait donc le brosser dans le bon sens du poil pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

— Je suis seul ici et personne ne sait où je me trouve. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir.

— Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! dit simplement le chat qui descendit de son perchoir. Suivez-moi !

John se félicita de sa performance. Il le suivit dans la direction du lièvre de mars. Après tout, peut-être qu'ici le lapin était appelé le lièvre.

Il marcha un bon moment, suivant difficilement le chat qui disparaissait par moments, réapparaissant bien plus loin. Il dut parfois courir pour le rejoindre quand il perdait un peu de temps pour contempler son environnement. John voyait que les arbres arboraient par moments, de drôles de couleur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'explorer davantage les lieux.

John vit au loin de la lumière, ce qui signifiait qu'il atteignait la limite de la forêt. Une maison apparut enfin et devant celle-ci, une longue table s'étendait, dans une cour, pouvant réunir une quinzaine de convives. À la table étaient installés trois personnes qui prenaient le thé.

Quand John s'approcha d'eux, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il lança avec étonnement et joie :

— Sherlock, que fais-tu là ?!

* * *

 **[1]** Nom d'un hôpital psychiatrique reconnu de Londres


	3. Chapitre 2

Précédemment :

 _John vit au loin de la lumière, ce qui signifiait qu'il atteignait la limite de la forêt. Une maison apparut enfin et devant celle-ci, une longue table s'étendait, dans une cour, pouvant réunir une quinzaine de convives. À la table étaient installés trois personnes qui prenaient le thé._

 _Quand John s'approcha d'eux, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il lança avec étonnement et joie :_

 _— Sherlock, que fais-tu là ?!_

* * *

.

 ** **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles****

 **Chapitre 2**

.

Aucun des occupants de la table ne semblaient se préoccuper de la présence de John. Ils continuaient de bavarder entre eux comme si de rien n'était.

— Sherlock ? tenta-t-il à nouveau.

— Auriez-vous reconnu quelqu'un, John ? s'enquit le chat, qui flottait à côté de lui.

— Mais…

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le drôle d'animal suspendu dans les airs. Il passa ses bras au-dessous et au-dessus du chat, cherchant les fils invisibles.

— Vous n'êtes pas normal. Par quoi êtes-vous tenu dans les airs ? questionna John, particulièrement dérouté.

— John, répondit sérieusement Microsoft bien que son sourire n'aidait pas. Si vous voulez découvrir le pays des merveilles, faites-vous une raison que rien est normal. J'aimerais vous éviter de vous faire plus de cheveux blancs que vous en avez. Si jeune et pourtant déjà si vieux...

— Je ne suis plus un gamin pour imaginer des trucs pareils. J'ai les pieds sur terre. Comment voulez-vous que j'accepte ça ?

— Il me semble que quelqu'un vous a dit que votre manière d'écrire vos aventures, était résolument bien plus romanesque que la réalité des faits.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? C'est Sherlock qui m'a tenu ces propos, s'étonna John.

— Parce qu'ici, nous vous connaissons depuis longtemps, John, répondit mystérieusement le chat qui disparut, le laissant dans un flou monumental.

Tout était si mystérieux dans ce monde. John se sentait perdu, aussi bien dans ce lieu étrange que dans sa tête. Tout était sans dessus dessous et rien n'avait de logique. Même la maison avait quelque chose de difforme, à se demander comment elle pouvait tenir debout.

Il se secoua vivement et décida d'agir en fonction des événements et non sur l'improbabilité de ce qu'il voyait. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas se fier à ce qu'il connaissait au risque de ressembler à un poisson rouge devant l'illogisme de tout ce qu'il découvrait dans son incroyable aventure. Et il supposait qu'il était encore loin d'avoir tout vu.

« _Les pierres parlent : OK ; les fleurs parlent et chantent : OK ; les animaux parlent, fument et volent : OK. J'ignore encore ce que je vais découvrir_ _d'autres_ _, mais je dois absolument garder l'esprit ouvert. Le chat a raison, je suis écrivain, je dois faire preuve d'imagination. Je ne suis pas Sherlock, je dois faire mes propres expériences, aussi impossible_ _s_ _soient-elles_ _._ »

Reprenant conscience de son environnement, il observa le trio en face de lui :

Celui pour qui John avait reconnu Sherlock, après mûrs réflexions, constata quelques différences notables : physiquement, il ressemblait à son colocataire en tous points, avec son teint pâle, son visage anguleux, ses yeux gris, ses boucles indisciplinées, exceptées qu'elles étaient rousses, et portait un costume bariolé et élimé avec un gros nœud papillon et un chapeau haut de forme orné d'un ruban – loin de la tenue sophistiquée et impeccable de Sherlock.

À côté de lui, il reconnut celui qui devait être le Lièvre de Mars, tout de gris et deux grandes oreilles tombantes, et bien plus grand et fin que le lapin blanc et avec une touffe de cheveux gris sur la tête. Il sourit. Il lui faisait penser à son autre ami inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

Enfin le dernier, un loir, petit et maigre qui semblait en train de dormir.

Maintenant qu'il avait bien distingué chacun des personnages, il s'approcha de la table pour essayer d'engager la discussion avec ces trois individus qui paraissaient bien excités par il ne savait quoi.

— Bonjour ! lança-t-il avec un sourire.

— Buvons du thé encore du thé en nous souhaitant, mon cher, un joyeux non anniversaire, mon cher !

— Oh ! Merci mon cher, cela me touche tellement, répondit le chapelier avec de grands gestes théâtrales.

— (Grand moment de solitude) Hem ! Excusez-moi ! Puis-je m'asseoir à votre table ?... À quoi bon, ils ne m'écoutent même pas, maugréa-t-il.

John tira une chaise et s'assit au bout de la table. Généralement, il n'était pas aussi impoli, mais vu qu'il n'était plus dans son monde, mais dans son rêve (car il ne voyait pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre), il se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il remarqua qu'à chaque place, il y avait une tasse vide. Faisant preuve d'un peu de culot alors qu'il n'avait pas été invité à la conversation, il demanda :

— Puis-je savoir ce qu'est un non-anniversaire ?

— Quelle question idiote ! Ce sont les 364 jours qui ne sont pas un anniversaire, répondit le chapelier.

— C'est une façon de voir les choses. Au fait, je m'appelle John, et vous ? dit-il tout sourire.

— Je suis le grand, l'illustre, le sublime, le merveilleux, le grandiose, le fantastique, l'inoubliable, l'immense, le majestueux…

— Moi, je suis le Lièvre de Mars, Gory et lui c'est Wiggins, indiqua-t-il du pouce le loir qui lança un bref « Salut » avant de se rendormir. Et l'autre là-bas, c'est le chapelier fou, Locky.

— … le magnifique, l'admirable…

— C'est bon, les présentations sont finies.

— … l'impressio – Pardon ? Ah ! Mais vous m'avez coupé dans ma tirade, s'indigna le chapelier.

— Oui, et demain on n'y serait encore... Les jours d'après aussi d'ailleurs.

— Pour ma peine, changeons de place ! déclara le chapelier.

Et tous se décalèrent d'une chaise. John ne comprit pas trop leur délire, mais il les trouvait amusant.

Le lièvre se mit à servir le thé, mais semblait oublier John.

— Puis-je vous demander un peu de thé, je vous prie ?

— Et pourquoi donc, Monsieur ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir invité à ma table.

— J'ai demandé votre permission, mais vous m'avez pas écouté.

— Non, vous n'avez rien demandé.

— Si, je l'ai fait, insista John.

— Faux, je m'en souviendrais, contra le chapelier.

— Si, il l'a demandé, murmura le loir d'une voix endormie.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le lièvre tourna la tête vers John un moment avant de lancer avec un sourire :

— D'accord, approchez-vous que je puisse vous servir !

Tout heureux, John alla s'asseoir à côté du lièvre et celui-ci lui servit un Earl Grey.

Il trempa ses lèvres, hésitant : « Et si je grandissais ou rapetissais ? »

Semblant comprendre l'hésitation de John, le chapelier lui dit :

— Ce n'est pas une de ces boissons qui changent la taille des gens. Vous pouvez boire sans risque.

John but plusieurs gorgées du thé chaud. Le liquide ambré descendit dans sa gorge et John émit un soupir de contentement. Il était parfaitement infusé, comme il l'aimait.

— Locky, pourquoi vous appelle-t-on le chapelier fou ?

— Tout simplement parce que c'est mon métier, répondit celui-ci.

— Et fou parce qu'il faut l'être pour travailler pour la Reine, reprit le Lièvre.

— Nous sommes dans un royaume avec un roi, une reine et un prince ou une princesse ? s'enthousiasma John.

— Un Valet, pas un prince. Il s'agit de la famille de Cœur. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, ils ne sont pas comme vous vous l'imaginez. Surtout la Reine qui n'hésite pas à couper la tête de ses sujets quand ils ne lui plaisent pas.

— C'est horrible ! Comment peut-elle faire une chose pareille ? s'alarma John

— Là est toute la question. Une autre tasse, John ?

— Volontiers !

— Changeons de place ! chantonna joyeusement le chapelier et tout le monde se décala.

John se fit verser son thé dans une nouvelle tasse propre.

— John, pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? questionna Locky.

Le docteur était un peu déconcerté. Il passait du coq à l'âne sans aucune cohérence. Il fit de son mieux pour suivre cette conversation décousue.

— Euh… parce que le bureau est noir, essaya-t-il.

— Allons, John, cherchez plus loin.

John joignit les mains à la manière de Sherlock et réfléchit.

Après un moment, il répondit :

— Désolé, je ne vois pas. Je donne ma langue au chat.

— Pour tout vous dire, moi non plus. Ah ! Ah !

— Pourquoi me poser la question s'il n'y a pas de réponses ?

— Il y en a une sauf que je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

John secoua la tête tout en soupirant. Locky était vraiment un drôle de personnage. À sa manière, il ressemblait à Sherlock. Sa tête posée contre sa joue, il observait les deux compères s'amuser de tout et de rien. C'était plaisant et reposant. Il avait l'impression d'être chez lui.

— Suis-je fou ? dit le chapelier qui reporta son attention sur John.

— Oui, je pense, Chapelier. Mais je vais vous dire un secret : la plupart des gens bien le sont, répondit John avec un petit sourire.

Cela sembla le satisfaire, car il se dandinait sur sa chaise, tout sourire.

John se surprit à penser qu'il ferait un substitut à son Sherlock. C'était son rêve après tout, bien que très réel, alors pourquoi ne pas réaliser son rêve impossible ? Il soupira en fermant momentanément ses paupières et en imaginant ce qu'il avait en tête. Finalement, il préféra revenir au même sujet. Même en rêve, il continuait à n'écouter que sa raison.

— Sauriez-vous où habite le lapin blanc ? demanda John.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

— En fait, je le cherche depuis que je suis arrivé au pays des merveilles. Le chat m'a amené ici, mais de toute évidence, il ne s'y trouve pas.

Le chapelier consulta sa montre.

— À cette heure-ci, il doit être au château.

— Ah oui ? Qu'y fait-il ?

— Il est le laquais de la famille royale. Il fait les annonces officielles et doit se plier à leur quatre volontés. C'est le _chien-chien_ de la Reine. C'est pour ça qu'il court tout le temps, il a peur d'arriver en retard et se faire COUIC !, fit le chapelier en mimant la décapitation.

— C'est une situation dangereuse, s'inquiéta John. Pourquoi ne démissionne-t-il pas ?

— Parce que le résultat serait le même, surtout que c'est la Reine, elle-même, qui l'a recruté et dire non n'est pas envisageable. Moi-même, j'ai fui pour échapper à la décapitation pour m'être moqué ouvertement d'elle. Maintenant, je suis devenu l'indésirable, expliqua Locky.

John fronça les sourcils, pendant que les deux compères reprirent leur conversation là où elle en était restée. Finalement, ce monde était régi de la même manière que le sien à la différence qu'ici, la fin était plus expéditive. Mieux valait faire profile bas et respecter le protocole de ce pays.

— Quel chemin prendre pour m'y rendre ? Je dois absolument le rencontrer, insista John, faisant sursauter les trois autres.

— Vous n'y pensez pas ? Je crois que vous êtes fou aussi. C'est devenu dangereux là-bas depuis que le Valet est en chasse.

— Mais si le lapin s'y trouve, il va le tuer !

— Le tuer ? Personne ne chasse le lapin ici ! Et puis, la Reine est satisfaite de lui, il ne risque absolument rien. Par contre, vous, vous seriez en danger.

— Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait leur porter préjudice.

— Non, pas tant que vous restez discret, mais votre présence va se savoir. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les étrangers. Croyez-moi, n'allez pas au château. Il est encore trop tôt pour vous y montrer. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous y rendre plus tard.

— Expliquez-moi, je peux comprendre ! insista John.

— C'est pas l'heure, John ! termina le chapelier avec un regard qui le traversa comme un poignard.

Ils restèrent à se fixer un instant avant que John baisse les yeux le premier. Il sentit sa détermination l'abandonner et préféra ne pas insister. De toute façon, il ferait bien ce qu'il veut, quoi qu'on lui dise !

Le moment était venu de reprendre son chemin, mais avant de s'en aller, Locky l'interpella alors qu'il sortait de table :

— Je suis en toi mais tu ne m'entends pas car si tu m'entends tu me vois. Qui suis-je ?

John secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

— Quand vous aurez la réponse, alors vous pourrez aller au château sans risque, conclut le chapelier avec un clin d'œil qui fit rosir légèrement les joues de John.

Cette énigme lui faisait vaguement penser à un sentiment enfoui au plus profond de sa _boîte à rêves impossibles_ qu'il refusait de s'avouer. Jamais. Plus tard. Un jour, peut-être. Non, certainement pas !

John prit le chemin qui longeait la forêt. L'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt s'en était allé. La menace que représentait la Reine le fit douter à poursuivre. Pourtant, il voulait absolument retrouver le lapin, comme si sa vie en dépendait, son ancre dans ce monde de fous.

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes lorsque le brouillard tomba brusquement autour de lui, lui cachant le chemin. De plus, il n'entendit plus un bruit. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Même la rivière qu'il entendait un plus tôt s'écouler dans la forêt semblait avoir disparu. Au bout d'un moment de tâtonnement pour ne pas perdre le chemin, il aperçut une maison qui se découpait à travers le voile. Il voyait de la lumière aux fenêtres.

« _C'est peut-être sa maison_ », espéra-t-il.

Il accéléra le pas. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme Valet de pied.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fut un moment interdit. La jeune femme, habillée d'une tunique bleue, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son ex-petite amie, Sarah. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et pourtant, il était heureux de la retrouver à nouveau. Bien sûr, les apparences étaient trompeuses dans ce monde et il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas Sarah.

Il se reprit rapidement.

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais sommes-nous bien chez le lapin blanc ? se renseigna John.

— Non, Monsieur. Ici est la demeure de la Duchesse Natricia.

— Oh ! Puis-je la rencontrer ?

— Entrez !

— John suivit le Valet de pied dans un couloir sombre.

« _Pourquoi depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je rencontre des gens qui ressemblent à des personnes que je connais de près ou de loin ?_ _Ce monde est de plus en plus étrange._ _Il faudra que je tire cette énigme au clair._ »

Il entendit au loin des éclats de voix provenant de l'endroit où ils se rendaient.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, le Valet de pied se baissa brusquement et John, derrière elle, se reçut un poêle en plein visage.

— Aïe ! grogna-t-il, en massant son nez qui saignait.

— Eh voilà ! Avec vos colères, notre invité est blessé, s'emporta la duchesse contre la cuisinière. Venez mon cher Monsieur que je vous soigne.

John releva les yeux tout en se pinçant le nez pour limiter le saignement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à sa vue.

— Mary ?!

— Je suis navré, mon cher, mais mon nom est Duchesse Natricia.

— Pardonnez-moi, mais depuis quelques heures, je ne cesse de croiser des personnes qui ressemblent beaucoup à certains de mes amis.

— Et qui est cette Mary ?

— C'est ma fiancée.

— Oh ! J'imagine qu'elle doit être aussi belle que moi si vous la confondez à ma personne ? Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

— Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de la rencontrer.

Il s'essuya le nez avec un linge humide. Finalement, le traumatisme était léger et il ne saignait déjà plus. Son ventre se mit à crier famine. Il devait être près de dix-huit heures, et John qui était un bon mangeur pouvait difficilement sauter plus d'un repas.

— Puis-je vous inviter à dîner ? Cela me fera de la compagnie. Ma cuisinière a préparé une bonne soupe.

Il observa un court instant la cuisinière qui était le portrait craché de Mme Hudson et espérant qu'elle avait le même talent culinaire, répondit :

— Volontiers ! Je meurs de faim.

À la table, la Duchesse avait installé un bébé dans sa poussette entre John et elle.

— C'est votre fils ? Il est si mignon.

— Oui, il me donne bien du mal d'ailleurs.

— Si c'est votre premier, c'est un peu normal, il faut du temps pour s'y habituer.

— C'est vrai. Mon époux, le Duc et moi-même en sommes ravis.

— Où se trouve votre mari ?

— Il travaille au château comme officier dans la garde de la famille royale.

— Je suppose que vous ne le voyez pas souvent.

— Non, malheureusement. Il s'occupe de la sécurité pendant les préparatifs du bal.

— Un bal ?

Au même instant, le Valet de pied arriva avec une lettre.

— Madame, la Reine vous envoie une invitation pour le bal en l'honneur de son fils, demain soir.

— Allons bon ! Déjà que demain matin je dois aller au château pour un tournoi de croquet. Quand aurais-je du temps pour moi ?

— Vous pourriez tout simplement refuser, lui suggéra John.

— Refusez ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Elle me couperait la tête si je ne m'y rends pas. Très bien, veuillez lui indiquer que je serais ravie d'y être.

— Bien, Madame.

— Bon, il se fait tard et je dois continuer mon chemin. Je vous remercie pour cet excellent repas.

— Il va faire nuit. Je vous suggère d'aller dormir chez le lapin blanc. Il est connu pour être très hospitalier.

John fit un bond à cette suggestion.

— Je comptais justement m'y rendre, mais j'ignore où il habite.

— C'est très simple. Continuez sur la route puis prenez à droite et vous finirez par arriver devant sa maison.

Le visage de John s'éclaira. Il allait enfin le rencontrer pour de bon. Il avait tant de choses à lui demander – en plus d'essayer de le ramener avec lui à Baker Street.

— J'imagine que je vous retrouverai demain au château ?

— Au château… Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas été invité.

— Ça ne serait tarder. Tous les habitants du pays des merveilles y seront obligatoirement.

— Mais je ne suis pas d'ici, donc ils ne me connaissent pas.

— Si vous croisez le Valet pendant sa partie de chasse, croyez-moi, il vous invitera. À bientôt, John !

Il reprit la route, le ventre plein, sous un ciel orangé et dont on pouvait voir apparaître les premières étoiles. Il se demandait comment était le Valet et que chassait-il dans ce monde où les animaux étaient eux-mêmes citoyens de ce pays.

John sifflotait un petit air. Savoir qu'il allait retrouver le lapin, extasia John bien plus qu'il ne le pensait – en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres contre-temps.

La nuit était presque tombée lorsqu'il arriva devant la jolie petite maison – et non un terrier – entourée d'une barrière blanche.

« _Elle est magnifique ! C'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais ma future maison_ », s'émerveilla John.


	4. Chapitre 3

Précédemment :

 _La nuit était presque tombée lorsqu'il arriva devant la jolie petite maison – et non un terrier – entourée d'une barrière blanche._

 _« Elle est magnifique ! C'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais ma future maison », s'émerveilla John._

* * *

.

 ** **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles****

 **Chapitre 3**

.

John avançait d'un pas fébrile et son cœur battait la chamade.

« _De quoi_ _ai-je_ _peur ? Ce n'_ _est_ _qu'un lapin_ _après tout_ _._ »

Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel ! C'était celui qui l'avait plongé dans ce monde irréel et il avait bien l'intention de demander réparation ne serait-ce qu'en l'en faisant sortir et accessoirement emportant un souvenir poilu en passant.

La maison était sur deux étages et entourée d'une petit jardin où de nombreuses roses léchaient les murs blancs. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée malgré le temps doux à l'extérieur. John avait hâte de visiter l'antre du lapin. Il passa le petit portillon et après quelques pas, il se tenait sur le paillasson de l'entrée où il était écrit « _We are all mad here !_ » avec un grand sourire de chat en dessous du texte. John se doutait qu'il devait s'agir d'un cadeau du chat de cheshire. Les deux personnages devaient donc bien se connaître. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-t-il pas conduit directement ici ? Sûrement une des facéties de ce drôle de chat qui n'inspirait aucune confiance.

Il inspira fortement et relâcha son souffle deux fois de suite. Inutile d'en être contrarié. Le principal était qu'il soit parvenu à destination. Maintenant que son pouls battait de nouveau normalement, il leva le bras et toqua trois coups. Il attendit un instant que la porte s'ouvre enfin.

John se retrouva nez à nez avec ce lapin tout blanc, habillé comme la première fois où il l'avait vu. Un bien beau spécimen maintenant qu'il pouvait l'apprécier de plus près. Sa vue le rendit tout bizarre, comme une impression de le connaître depuis toujours, ce qui est tout à fait impossible.

Ses yeux ronds le scrutaient de la tête au pieds, curieux de découvrir qui se tenait devant sa demeure.

— Bonsoir, Monsieur. À qui ai-je l'honneur à cette heure tardive ? demanda le lapin avec un franc sourire.

— J-Je suis John... John Watson, hésita-t-il. Je-Je viens de la part de la Duchesse Natricia qui m'a dit que vous pourriez m'héberger pour la nuit. Vous êtes bien le lapin blanc ?

John était nerveux. Cela lui faisait bizarre de s'adresser à un lapin, alors qu'il avait conversé sans problème avec d'autres animaux toute la journée. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser en sa présence. Il avait un petit quelque chose de familier.

— Mais absolument, cher Monsieur. Entrez donc ! l'invita-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser John passer.

John baissa la tête pour passer la porte ronde. La maison était petite et il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du plafond, bien que John ne soit pas très grand non plus. Sa taille n'était pas toujours un désavantage. Sherlock, quant à lui, aurait été obligé de se baisser. Il entra directement dans le salon qui faisait aussi office de cuisine et salle à manger. Du blanc et du rose dominait dans toute la décoration. Un petit canapé se tenait devant la cheminée où un feu faisait office de seule source de lumière. La maison se composait de deux pièces au rez-de-chaussée dont le garde-manger. Un escalier face à la porte menait à l'étage.

— C'est charmant chez vous.

— Cette maison appartient à ma famille depuis plusieurs générations. J'y tiens beaucoup. J'imagine que vous avez déjà mangé chez la Duchesse ?

— En effet, mais je ne suis pas ici que pour demander le gîte. Je devais absolument vous parler depuis que je vous ai rencontré la première fois.

— Ah oui ? À quelle occasion était-ce ?

— C'était dans un parc, à Londres.

— Londres, dites-vous ? Jamais entendu parlé.

— Pourtant, c'est de là que je viens et c'est en vous suivant que je suis arrivé ici.

— Ah oui ? Peut-être… Je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms, dit le lapin sans donner plus d'explications. Venez avec moi que je vous montre où vous allez dormir.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans une chambre tout aussi rose qui jouxtait une salle de bains. John n'était pas fan de cette couleur, mais à vrai dire, ce n'était qu'un détail et il pouvait bien faire fi de ses goûts.

— Vous n'avez qu'une seule chambre ? Où dormirez-vous ?

— Sur le canapé, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Ça m'ennuie de vous déloger, je peux prendre le canapé.

— Non, non, non, ne vous en faites pas. J'aime que mes invités soient bien installés et vous me semblez très fatigué.

Le lapin se dirigea vers une petite commode et en sortie un grand T-shirt.

— Je n'ai rien de mieux qui puisse vous aller, mais ça vous fera un modeste pyjama. Installez-vous et faîtes comme chez vous !

— Euh, merci. J'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi alors que l'on ne se connaît pas.

— Au contraire, je vous connais bien… Tout le monde vous connaît plus ou moins en fait.

— Comment vous pouvez savoir qui je suis, c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans cet endroit ?

— Je ne peux rien vous dire. Vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'entendre.

— Le chat et le chapelier m'ont dit la même chose. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ici ? J'avoue que je suis loin de chez moi, mais votre pays m'intrigue et j'ai vraiment envie de le découvrir.

— Alors prenez vos aventures parmi nous comme elles viennent. Rencontrez du monde, amusez-vous ! Les réponses arriveront en temps voulu. Ne vous prenez pas la tête avec toutes ces questions rhétoriques.

John était un peu déçu de cette réponse, mais il n'insista pas. Il en avait l'habitude avec Sherlock de ne rien savoir avant d'être lui-même en danger et donc de ne pas pouvoir anticiper ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

— Bon, de toute façon, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je découvrirais par moi-même de quoi il en retourne. Après tout, je suis l'associé d'un grand détective, j'utiliserai ses méthodes.

— Un grand détective, dites-vous ?

— Oui, Sherlock Holmes est mon meilleur ami et colocataire. Je travaille souvent avec lui dans ses enquêtes. C'est le plus grand limier d'Angleterre et peut-être même du monde, répondit-il fièrement.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très réceptif à l'inexplicable, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, il ne croit qu'aux faits et je doute qu'il accepte de reconnaître que votre monde existe. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vous le présenter. Puis-je vous inviter chez nous lorsque je quitterais cet endroit ?

— Et pourquoi ?

— Pour lui prouver que vous n'êtes pas le fruit de mon imagination.

— Avez-vous l'impression de rêver, John ?

— En fait, non. J'ai beau me pincer, j'ai mal à chaque fois. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de tout ça dans mon monde. Tout me paraît impossible. Pourtant, je vous vois, devant moi, et vous me semblez réel. Mais Sherlock n'est pas là et je ne pourrais jamais le convaincre du contraire.

— La porte s'est ouverte pour vous et pour personne d'autres. Votre ami a très certainement des secrets qu'il ne partage pas avec vous, alors ayez les vôtres.

— Vous avez raison. Et puis, je doute qu'il puisse déduire ce que je vis en ce moment. Même s'il remarque que je lui cache quelque chose, il ne pourra jamais effleurer ne serait-ce que la surface de votre monde. C'est juste que...

— Oui ? fit le lapin en penchant sa tête de côté.

— C'est juste que je voulais tellement lui prouver que je n'ai pas qu'une imagination débordante. Alors que tout est vrai.

— Je comprends. Vous êtes empli de rêves, John. Mais prenez votre mal en patience. Tous ne sont pas impossible.

— Je crains que si...

— Autre chose que vous devez absolument savoir : restez sur vos gardes pendant votre voyage et faites attention à ceux qui tenteraient de profiter de votre ignorance.

— Je pourrais être en danger ?

— Pas dans le sens où vous le pensez. Mais gardez à l'esprit que tout le monde n'est pas aussi bien intentionné que le chapelier et ses compagnons.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où l'impression d'avoir tout dit s'installa.

— Bon, je vous laisse. Le petit déjeuner sera prêt à sept heures.

John observait le lapin. Il était comme hypnotisé.

« _Comme sa fourrure doit être douce_ », rêva-t-il.

Au moment où le lapin allait passer la porte, les paroles de John sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'elles contenaient.

— Dormez avec moi, il y a de la place pour deux dans ce lit.

Il rougit violemment. Venait-il vraiment de demander à un lapin de dormir avec lui ? Pourtant, l'animal ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.

— Vous n'avez peut-être pas l'habitude de dormir seul. Je suppose que vous dormiez avec votre ami.

— Pas du tout ! se défendit-il. Nous sommes seulement amis, rien de plus.

— Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous a offensé ? Dormir avec quelqu'un pour se tenir chaud est courant.

— Non, ou-oubliez ma demande, bafouilla-t-il. C'était déplacé. Merci… pour votre hospitalité.

— Pas de quoi, à demain !

Une fois seul, John se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.

« _Non mais quel idiot ! Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça !_ » se fustigea-t-il.

Il se redressa, prit le maxi T-shirt et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Après une bonne douche, il fut prêt à se mettre au lit. Alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit, son regard s'attarda sur la chaise qui se situait sous la fenêtre. En fait, il n'en avait rien à faire de la chaise, toute banale qu'elle était. Ce qu'il y avait dessus le percuta bien plus : une peluche de lapin exactement identique à son hôte, en position assise, qui semblait le regarder.

« _Une simple coïncidence, pourtant, il ne m'a pas semblé qu'elle était là tout à l'heure._ »

Il allongea le bras pour toucher la douce fourrure. L'expérience était troublante et un frisson le parcourut. Il se détourna de cette peluche, s'allongea sous les draps et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Un silence complet s'installa et durant une dizaine de minutes, il resta allongé dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés vers la chaise.

Puis, d'un coup, il bondit hors du lit, attrapa la peluche et replongea sous la couette avec son trophée dans les bras. Il frotta son visage contre la douceur de cette laine qui avait tout du poil de lapin, il se sentait enfin apaisé depuis la première fois qu'il était arrivé au pays des merveilles.

Il repensa à sa drôle de journée. Sa rencontre avec le chapelier l'avait profondément troublé, pourtant, malgré sa ressemblance avec Sherlock, ils étaient diamétralement opposés : plutôt marrant et enjoué, il ne prenait rien au sérieux. Pourtant, son regard pénétrant l'avait bouleversé. Si Sherlockien.

 _Je suis e_ _n_ _toi mais tu_ _ne m'entends pas_ _car_ _si tu m'_ _entends_ _tu me vois. Qui suis-je ?_

Cette énigme lui revint en mémoire.

« _Qu'a-t-il essayé de me faire comprendre ? Mes sentiments ? Mon cœur ?… La nuit porte conseil, je trouverais peut-être la réponse à mon réveil_ », songea John.

Il se tourna sur le côté et serra encore davantage la peluche contre lui. Il se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Au milieu de la nuit, on entendit l'air d'une comptine flotter tel un murmure.

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Docteur, quel est cet imposteur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Qui a volé ton cœur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Oublie ton esprit menteur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Regarde au fond de ton cœur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Ne lui tiens pas rancœur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Ne laisse pas ce sentiment devenir douleur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Où le temps deviendra malheur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Écoute les conseils de ta sœur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Accueille-les avec douceur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Réveille-toi et deviens acteur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Ouvre-lui ton cœur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Et tu trouveras le bonheur.


	5. Chapitre 4

Précédemment :

 _Il se tourna sur le côté et serra encore davantage la peluche contre lui. Il se laissa gagner par le sommeil._

 _Au milieu de la nuit, on entendit l'air d'une comptine flotter tel un murmure._

* * *

.

 ** **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles****

 **Chapitre 4**

.

Le matin arriva rapidement. Les rayons du soleil traversait la petite chambre et vint éclairer le visage de John. Celui-ci s'étira de tout son long, bâillant largement. Il battit plusieurs fois ses paupières et se frotta les yeux pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Son rêve de la nuit le rendait perplexe. Était-ce seulement un rêve ? Il était persuadé avoir entendu une comptine pendant son sommeil. Quelque chose le concernant. Il se secoua.

« _Allons, John ! Commence pas à imaginer des trucs bizarres._ »

Il tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche de sa peluche qui lui avait tenu compagnie toute la nuit et ne la trouva pas sur le lit. Il se retourna vivement à plat ventre au bord du lit et laissa tomber sa tête vers le sol pour regarder si elle n'était pas tombée sous le lit, mais elle n'y était pas. Il se leva et commença à chercher dans toute la pièce sans succès. Le lapin en peluche avait disparu.

Il soupira, mais n'essaya plus de le chercher. Il devait forcément être quelque part et son propriétaire le retrouverait. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour faire disparaitre les dernières traces de sommeil et s'habilla rapidement pour rejoindre son hôte pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas se montrer impoli en le faisant attendre.

— Bonjour, dit John en voyant le lapin à la petite table, une tasse de thé à la main.

« _Vraiment trop mignon ce lapin_ », s'amusa John.

— Bonjour, John, bien dormi ?

— J'ai dormi comme un loir, sourit-il à sa propre remarque en repensant au loir qu'il avait vu chez le Lièvre de Mars la veille. Votre lit était vraiment très confortable. Je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps.

John prit place en face du lapin. Il se servit un croissant chaud particulièrement délicieux et but une grande gorgée de thé. Il se sentait comme chez lui. S'il pouvait, il habiterait bien ici.

— Dites-moi, j'ai vu que vous aviez un lapin en peluche dans votre chambre et je me suis permis de dormir avec. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ?

— Un lapin en peluche ? Je n'ai aucune peluche chez moi.

— Pourtant si. Elle était sur la chaise. Par contre, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé ce matin.

— Je pense que vous avez rêvé. Je ne possède plus de peluche depuis longtemps.

John n'insista pas. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus, pensant qu'il perdait la raison à imaginer des choses impossibles. Pourtant, il était certain de ce qu'il avançait. Préférant changer de sujet, il demanda :

— J'aimerais visiter la région, que me conseillez-vous d'aller voir ?

— Mmm… Allez voir le Griffon, il vous fera survoler notre pays. Vous auriez une vue d'ensemble d'en-haut et cela vous aidera à vous diriger.

— Le Griffon, il ne serait pas à moitié aigle, moitié lion ? demanda John en repensant à ses lectures.

— Exactement, vous le trouverez à l'ouest en sortant d'ici, prêt du grand lac. Il passe son temps à dormir. Ça lui fera du bien de faire un peu d'exercices.

— D'accord, je vais faire ça.

L'horloge sonna huit heures, ce qui fit sursauter le lapin.

— Il est déjà si tard ! Bon sang, je suis en retard !

Il commença à courir dans tous les sens, prit sa tenue de travail, ses gants et son éventail et passa vite fait la porte sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à John.

« _Quelle rapidité ! S'il est toujours en retard, pourquoi ne se lève-t-il pas plus tôt ? J'ai même oublié de lui demander_ _son nom et_ _si je le reverrais. Je crois me souvenir que la Reine organisait une partie de cr_ _o_ _quet._ _Il y sera peut-être_ _. Si j'osais, j'irais y faire un tour._ »

Il se souvint de la recommandation du Chapelier de ne pas aller au château.

« _Je ferais bien ce que je veux._ »

Sur cette pensée, il sortit de la maison et commença sa promenade à la recherche du Griffon. Le temps était toujours aussi magnifique, le soleil radieux brillait de mille feux. Ça changeait de la météo londonienne et de son éternel brouillard et de sa pluie.

Il marchait depuis un petit moment lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix haute perchée qui le stoppa. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua sur la branche d'un arbre un oiseau.

— Où allez-vous si vite, demanda l'oiseau.

— Je me rends chez le Griffon.

— N'avez-vous rien d'autres plus urgent à faire ?

— Quoi d'autres ?

— N'avez-vous rien à dire à quelqu'un ?

— Euh… Non, pas que je sache, pourquoi ?

L'oiseau siffla ce qui pourrait passer pour un agacement.

— N'avez-vous rien à avouer à votre amoureux ?

— Pardon ? Je suis déjà fiancée à une merveilleuse femme.

— Une passade, croyez-moi ! Votre véritable amour est sous votre nez et vous ne le voyez même pas.

John souffla, fronça les sourcils. Cet oiseau stupide lui faisait cruellement penser à sa sœur contre qui il avait eu une altercation qui l'avait indirectement amené ici. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, un couplet de la comptine lui revint en mémoire :

 _Écoute les conseils de ta sœur_

 _Accueille-les avec douceur_

Il adorait Mary. Elle était charmante et drôle, un peu mystérieuse et il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Pourtant, il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. Quand Sherlock l'appelait, il accourrait et Mary le soutenait toujours, car elle aimait aussi le détective, alors que ses ex le détestaient. Il se voyait vraiment vivre avec elle, pourtant, une part de lui l'empêchait de concrétiser ce moment, comme s'il avait peur de laisser quelque chose d'important derrière lui.

— Écoutez, je ne suis pas ici pour ça, mais je réfléchirai à ce que vous m'avez dit.

— Vous continuez à fermer les yeux, mais un jour, vous comprendrez ce que je vous ai dit.

— Bien sûr, vous avez raison. Merci du conseil !

Il reprit sa route en soupirant de soulagement. Cet oiseau allait le rendre dingue, mais une idée saugrenue lui fit penser qu'il aimerait revoir le Chapelier, à défaut de Sherlock.

Il arriva bientôt en vue du lac, un très grand lac dont la rive opposée était assez éloignée. Le soleil se reflétait à la surface de l'eau et les lumières dansantes l'éblouirent.

Il trouva le Griffon endormi sur un rocher. John s'approcha précautionneusement. L'animal, pourtant d'une taille particulièrement correcte, était impressionnant. Comme il ne savait pas s'il serait bien accueilli, il préféra lui parler doucement pour ne pas l'agresser :

— Bonjour. Vous dormez ?

— Non, je me reposais juste les yeux, dit le Griffon, soulevant sa tête. Que me voulez-vous ?

— Le lapin blanc m'a dit que vous pourriez me faire découvrir le pays, vu du ciel.

L'animal mystique se leva d'un bond et s'ébouriffa, faisant sursauter John, particulièrement impressionné par l'imposante bête.

— Je veux bien, mais vous me semblez un peu lourd.

— Oh ! J'ai peut-être une solution.

John prit dans une de ses poches un bout du champignon qu'il avait prit la veille et en mangea un morceau. Son corps se mit à rapetisser, lui faisant perdre presque cinquante centimètres.

— Est-ce que ça suffira ou dois-je rapetisser encore ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, c'est bon. Montez sur mon dos, dit le Griffon en baissant son aile au sol pour que John puisse grimper. Vous êtes prêt ? Alors accrochez-vous bien, on décolle !

John agrippa le cou du Griffon en se sentant décoller, de peur de tomber. Le sifflement du vent battant à ses oreilles, le froid le submergeant le fit frissonner. Le vol se stabilisa et ils planèrent à plat. John se redressa pour apprécier le paysage qui défilait sous eux. Il était époustouflé par la beauté du cadre. La vue imprenable qu'il avait de ce pays étrange était fabuleux. Le lac qu'il venait de quitter était minuscule à présent. Il n'y avait aucun grande ville ou du moins, aucun signe de civilisation moderne. Tout n'était que champs, forêts et maisons par-ci par là. Il voyait une très grande forêt, très certainement celle qu'il avait traversé pour venir jusqu'ici. Mais au-delà de celle-ci, un épais brouillard en cachait l'horizon, comme si une partie du pays résistait à la lumière du soleil.

« _C'est peut-être à cause de ce brouillard que j'ai perdu mes repères_ », songea John. Pourtant il y avait un beau soleil quand il était entré dans ce monde. Il n'y avait rien de logique, mais en même temps, il devait ne pas oublier que certaines choses étaient ce qu'elle étaient et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir d'explications rationnelles.

Détournant son regard, il observa la maison du Lièvre de Mars et un peu plus loin, celle de la Duchesse Narcissa et enfin la demeure du lapin blanc. Regardant un peu plus au sud, il vit un grand manoir. C'était une grande battisse sur deux étages et suffisamment large pour accueillir plusieurs chambres. Elle était entourée d'un grand jardin dont l'entretien n'avait pas dû être fait depuis longtemps. En même temps, il n'imaginait pas vraiment le chapelier en jardinier. Il lui faisait plus penser à un ancien noble qui aurait depuis perdu ses galons.

— Qui habite le manoir ? demanda-t-il au Griffon.

— C'est là que vit le Chapelier.

— Ah oui ! s'enthousiasma John. C'est très grand !

Il enregistra le chemin dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir s'y rendre la prochaine fois.

— La famille du chapelier était très riche et reconnue dans tous les royaumes pour la qualité de leurs chapeaux. Depuis la disparition de toute sa famille, Locky a quelque peu perdu la tête et a perdu le prestige de sa renommée.

— C'est triste ! Je comprends mieux son comportement. Heureusement qu'il a des amis pour lui tenir compagnie.

Le Griffon n'ajouta aucun commentaire et poursuivit son vol en silence.

John voyait d'autres petites maisons moins impressionnantes, mais très jolies et colorées. Ensuite, des champs à pertes de vue prirent place où seule une route semblait les reliés. Puis, ils volèrent au-dessus d'un petit bois et arrivèrent enfin à un immense jardin coloré devant lequel se trouvait un magnifique château. John était subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Un vrai conte de fées. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes dans le jardin, sûrement en train de jouer au criquet, songea-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais y jeter un œil ! soupira-t-il tout haut.

Sur ces paroles, le Griffon opéra un piqué en direction du sol, juste au-dessus du bois. John émit un cri effrayé devant ce changement de direction et se tint tant bien que mal aux plumes pour ne pas tomber. Ils atterrirent néanmoins en douceur à l'abri des regards.

— Vous auriez pu prévenir que vous vouliez atterrir. J'ai bien failli tomber le gronda John.

— Vous avez dit que vous vouliez aller voir, répliqua l'animal.

— J'ai dit ça comme ça. Il ne fallait pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. (Il souffla) Bon, maintenant que je suis là, autant aller visiter les lieux.

— Je vous attendrai ici et faites attention à vous. L'endroit n'est pas sûr et méfiez-vous de la famille royale. Si vous voyez que vous êtes en danger, revenez vite ou appelez-moi et je viendrais vous chercher.

— D'accord, de toute façon, je tiens à ma tête, dit-il en pensant à ce que lui avait raconté le Chapelier sur les habitudes de la Reine. À tout à l'heure !

Il s'engagea sur un chemin de haies presque similaire à celui qu'il avait vu à son arrivée. Il avait mémorisé le trajet qui menait à la grande pelouse ce qui l'aida à ne pas rester coincé dans des passages sans issus. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être reprendre sa taille normale. Après tout, aussi incroyable était ce monde, il ne pouvait décemment pas rester si petit. Il mangea un bout de l'autre morceau de champignon et reprit sa taille normale. Il arriva enfin à la sortie du labyrinthe et se trouva devant une assemblée de personnes tout à fait originales. Les humains côtoyaient les animaux, certains sur deux pattes, d'autres à quatre pattes. Certains portaient des vêtements assez grotesques ou un genre de déguisement de carnaval. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une matinée costumée, et dans ce cas, il n'était pas paré pour se fondre dans la foule.

— Hé ! Vous ! Que faites-vous là !

John, interloqué, commença un mouvement de recul pour repartir d'où il venait, après tout, il n'était pas invité à cette fête, mais l'homme qui s'approcha – un genre de garde – arriva rapidement à sa hauteur.

— Venez rejoindre les autres. La partie va bientôt commencer.

— Oh ! Mais je…, commença-t-il.

— Que se passe-t-il ? appela la Reine.

« _Oups, repéré !_ » regretta John.

Lorsque celle-ci s'approcha, les sourcils de John montèrent d'un coup. La femme qu'il avait devant lui était le portrait craché d'Irène Adler : La Femme, quoi ! De toute évidence, son rôle, ici, consistait à être le Reine. Grand mal lui en fasse, il devait à tous prix se montrer poli et se plier aux codes de la royauté.

« _Dans quel guêpier me suis-je fourré !_ »

— Eh bien, venez ! Ne soyez pas timide. Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

— John, Votre Majesté, dit-il en faisant une courbette.

Elle semblait apprécier ses manières et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner vers ses invités. John se sentit embarrasser, mais ne fit rien pour la contrarier. Il préféra ne pas révéler qu'il s'était incrusté sans invitation. Mais vu qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé, autant jouer le jeu.

— Justement, il me manquait une personne pour que l'on soit impair. Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente John. Il va jouer avec nous.

John fit un sourire et essaya de se détendre pour ne pas révéler le pot aux roses. Il espérait que personne ne se rende compte qu'il était un étranger à la Cour.

La partie se jouait depuis cinq minutes lorsque la Duchesse vint le rejoindre.

— Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant ce soir, John ?

— En fait, c'est un peu par hasard que je suis ici.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Amusez-vous et surtout, ne gagnez jamais à ce jeu, la Reine aime être le seul vainqueur.

— Ça tombe bien, je ne sais pas y jouer.

Elle repartit jouer dès que ce fut son tour. John aperçut le lapin blanc dans ses habits de serviteur. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui, John lui fit un coucou de la main avec un sourire, mais celui-ci lui rendit un regard noir et se détourna pour se rendre plus loin. La mine du docteur se décomposa devant ce changement d'attitude.

« _Pourquoi est-il en colère contre moi. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?_ » s'attrista-t-il. « Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne au château comme les autres ? »

Quand vint son tour, il se posa devant la balle, mais en fait, ce qui en avait le nom était un hérisson en boule tout tremblant. Il regarda autour de lui. Les visages semblaient impassibles, comme si c'était normal de taper un pauvre animal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manifester son mécontentement. Mais s'il avait eu assez de culot sans risquer de perdre sa tête, alors il lui aurait fait part de son indignation.

— Je vais juste te pousser pour que tu n'aies pas trop mal, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse du hérisson.

Il colla le maillet contre le dos du hérisson et poussa d'un coup pour le faire glisser sur l'herbe. Il réussit deux coups à le faire passer par les arceaux avant de perdre son tour. Son attention envers le hérisson ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de certains qui commençaient à se demander s'il s'agissait de l'étranger dont certaines rumeurs parlaient.

La partie était sur le point de se terminer lorsqu'un coup d'éclat l'alarma.

— Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

— S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Je n'ai rien fait ! supplia le pauvre lézard.

John, qui n'écouta que son cœur, intervint devant le regard horrifié des autres invités et l'affolement du lapin qui se doutait que cela puisse arriver.

— Majesté ! Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave pour que vous soyez obligée d'appliquer une telle sentence ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu !

— De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Il a triché, et il sait que j'ai horreur des tricheurs, s'emporta-t-elle.

L'assemblée retint son souffle. Personne n'avait encore jamais tenu tête à la Reine sans en subir de terribles conséquences.

— Et si vous faisiez une dernière partie ? suggéra John. Comme ça, vous montrerez à tous que même un tricheur ne peut pas vous battre, Votre Majesté.

La Reine sembla réfléchir tout en observant John d'un nouvel œil.

— Très bien ! Faisons une dernière partie. Si je gagne, il sera gracié, par contre, si je perds, c'est à vous que je ferais couper la tête.

John déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce retournement de situation. Il accepta néanmoins le pari. Il se dirigea vers le lézard.

— Bon, laissez-la gagner et on sera tous sauvés.

— Sûrement pas, je compte bien gagner.

— Mais vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? Je risque ma tête dans l'affaire pour vous avoir sauvé la vie ! s'énerva John.

— Justement, c'est votre tête, pas la mienne. Je ne vous avais rien demandé ! Maintenant, assumez les conséquences !

— Vous avez une dette envers moi ! C'est grâce à moi que vous avez encore la tête sur les épaules alors vous avez intérêt de perdre pour me sauver la mienne, s'emporta John.

— C'est votre problème, pas le mien ! le contra-t-il en se dirigeant chercher un maillet.

John était furieux et dépité par ce type arrogant. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, tentant de trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce bourbier. Il pensa à repartir rejoindre le Griffon, mais des gardes avaient été déployés à toutes les sorties, rendant toute retraites impossibles.

Le lézard frappa violemment le pauvre hérissa qui couina sous le choc et passa un arceau.

« _Réfléchis, John ! Réfléchis ! Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir._ »

Un serveur passa devant lui avec un plateau contenant des fruits, et la solution à son problème. Il prit plusieurs fruits murs et s'agenouilla sur l'herbe, à portée de vue du petit animal. Il lui montra les fruits. C'était une idée plutôt hasardeuse, car elle suggérait que le hérisson mange des fruits et qu'il veuille bien accepter de venir à lui. En tout cas, il avait tourné la tête vers John et cela semblait bon signe.

Quand le lézard se remit en position, il frappa à nouveau le hérisson qui dévia de sa trajectoire sous son œil irrité. La Reine prit son tour et passa plusieurs arceaux ce qui la fit gagner, abandonnant ses idées de décapitation.

— Majesté ! Je réclame justice ! Cet homme a truqué le jeu pour que je perde, ragea-t-il.

Tous se tournaient vers John, assis sur une chaise et qui dégustait tranquillement une assiette de fruits. À ses pieds, le petit hérisson l'avait rejoint et mangeait ce que John faisait tomber au sol, après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Il releva la tête pour faire face à son opposant.

— Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, dit-il avec une petite moue innocente. Je vous trouve bien mauvais joueur. Quand la Reine a joué, elle a réussi tous ses coups. Elle est plus douée que vous, c'est tout.

Le lézard fulmina en partant tandis que tous les joueurs discutaient entre eux ou commencèrent à rentrer chez eux.

John se releva et reprit la direction du labyrinthe sous le regard de la Reine qui l'observait à la dérobée avec un sourire. Le Roi, posté en haut du balcon, avait suivi l'altercation avec amusement. Il suivit du regard le départ de John, intéressé par cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et était certain qu'il n'appartenait pas à son royaume.

Après avoir rapetissé à nouveau, John reprit la voie des airs avec le Griffon sous le soleil de midi. Sa matinée n'avait pas été si catastrophique en fin de compte et il avait réussi à éviter une décapitation, même si finalement, le lézard aurait bien mérité son sort, mais une vie était précieuse, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Son ventre émit une plainte et John se décida d'aller se faire inviter chez le Chapelier. Le Griffon vira en direction du manoir.


	6. Chapitre 5

Précédemment :

 _Son ventre émit une plainte et John se décida d'aller se faire inviter chez le Chapelier. Le Griffon vira en direction du manoir._

* * *

.

 ** **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles****

 **Chapitre 5**

.

Locky se dirigea vers la fenêtre, troublé par un bruit, et vit le Griffon descendre devant son jardin avec sur son dos un John miniature. Il sourit lorsque le docteur mangea quelque chose qui le fit reprendre sa taille normale. Après un dernier regard, il se détourna de la fenêtre.

— Je vous laisse ici. Je pense que vous avez maintenant un bon aperçu des lieux pour arriver à vous débrouiller seul.

— Merci pour tout ! Au revoir Griffon !

Le Griffon s'élança et repartit dans les airs en direction du lac, sûrement pour y dormir à nouveau.

John s'avança, tout sourire, vers l'entrée et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sur Wiggins le Loir qui le laissa entrer.

— Bonjour, je viens rendre visite au Chapelier.

— Patientez un instant, je vais prévenir, Locky, dit-il d'une voix endormie, laissant John s'installer dans le petit salon.

La maison était tout à fait originale. Il ne pensait pas qu'autant de couleur pouvaient se côtoyer tout en restant harmonieuses. L'ancien concurrençait le moderne.

Il y avait des chapeaux en tous genres un peu partout dans la pièce : des hauts-de-forme, des toques, en pailles, en tissu, de toutes les couleurs… des simples et des exubérants, des mignons et des spectaculaires. Tout ce qui faisait le métier du chapelier était représenté dans la pièce, au milieu d'un capharnaüm incroyable. Pas un mobilier n'était exempte d'un outil de travail, d'un bout de tissu ou d'un ouvrage terminé.

John choisit un chapeau melon marron avec des lunettes d'aviateur autour et l'essaya. Devant le seul grand miroir de la pièce qui faisait presque deux mètres, il se contempla. La forme lui allait plutôt bien, mais définitivement pas adaptée à son style vestimentaire. En des occasions particulières, peut-être…

Alors qu'il se tournait de chaque côté pour s'admirer, pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut voir apparaître, dans le reflet du miroir, le salon de Baker Street où il se voyait endormi sur son fauteuil pendant que Sherlock était concentré sur son ordinateur. L'impression fut si furtive qu'il songeait avoir rêvé. À la place de l'apparition, il vit apparaître le Chapelier à quelques pas derrière lui qui l'observait. John se retourna vivement en ôtant le chapeau.

— Je suis désolé ! J'ai été tenté d'essayer un de vos chapeaux, ils sont magnifiques, s'excusa-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien, un chapeau est fait pour être porté, sinon il ne sert à rien. Bien que votre visite me fasse très plaisir, pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez moi ?

— Euh…

John n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, quand il s'était décidé à retrouver le Chapelier, pourquoi il voulait tant le voir et maintenant qu'il était là, il se demanda bien de quoi il allait pouvoir parler.

— Eh bien, en fait, j'ai pu trouver le lapin blanc, j'ai dormi chez lui, d'ailleurs… et euh (« _Ah oui !_ ») J'ai réfléchi à votre énigme !

— Ah, laquelle ?

— Celle qui dit : _Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau_. En fait, j'ai plusieurs réponses à vous donner.

Comme la nuit porte bien conseil, il avait pu trouver plusieurs idées. Un peu tiré par les cheveux, certes !, mais il espérait qu'au moins l'une d'elles lui conviendrait.

— Asseyons-nous d'abord et dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé, proposa Locky en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil fétiche et John sur le canapé.

— En général, je suis plutôt doué pour répondre aux devinettes, mais hier, vous m'avez un peu pris de court avec la vôtre tout à fait inhabituelle. Donc voilà : Edgar Allan Poe a écrit une nouvelle qui s'appelle _Le Corbeau_ , et il écrivait sur un bureau.

Locky fut perplexe. John dut préciser :

— C'est le nom d'un écrivain célèbre dans mon monde.

Locky resta silencieux, fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de comprendre le lien. Il lui fit une moue désolée.

« _O_ _kay.._ _. C'est pas la réaction que j'attendais. Mais nous ne sommes pas du même monde donc il ne doit pas le connaître._ »

— Ensuite : parce qu'il y a des plumes à écrire sur le bureau, et le corbeau a des plumes noir d'encre. Enfin, c'était valable quand on écrivait à la plume autrefois, précisa John.

Cette fois, il n'obtint aucune réaction. Locky se contenta de le regarder en lui faisant signe de continuer.

— Hum... La troisième : Les deux produisent des notes plates donc le chant du corbeau est très pauvre, et l'on écrit des notes à plat sur un bureau.

— …

« _Toujours aucune réaction, c'est agaçant. Je doute qu'il comprenne la dernière._ »

— Et enfin : On ne se trompe jamais entre l'avant et l'arrière du bureau ou du corbeau.

— AH, AH, AH ! Elle est très drôle celle-là ! dit-il devant la mine abasourdie de John qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Je vais la garder en mémoire.

« _Je ne pensais pas qu'il apprécierait celle-là, d'autant plus que j'imaginais à quelque chose de bien particulier quand j'ai eu cette idée._ »

— Vous m'avez bluffé, John. Je ne croyais pas que l'on pouvait répondre à ma devinette.

— Vous savez, même avec une devinette sans queue ni tête, on peut toujours trouver une réponse d'une manière ou d'une autre, même s'il faut parfois se tirer les cheveux en cherchant.

— Et pour l'autre ?

— En fait… J'ai bien une idée, mais…

— Quelle est-elle ? s'enquit le Chapelier.

— Si cela concerne mes sentiments, ceux que j'ai pour ma fiancée sont très clairs et je ne comprends pas quel est le rapport avec votre mise en garde concernant le château.

Locky émit un sifflement d'agacement. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

Le ventre de John se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Il porta ses mains dessus par réflexe pour faire taire le bruit.

— Évidemment, il est l'heure de manger. Vous restez déjeuner avec moi, cela va de soi.

— Merci.

Pendant tout le repas, l'un en face de l'autre, et le Loir sur un côté en train de dormir, le Chapelier ne cessait pas d'observer John et quand celui-ci le remarqua, il se concentra sur son assiette, mais à la moindre occasion, il le regardait de nouveau. John sentait ce regard sur lui, un regard qui lui faisait penser à Sherlock quand il voulait deviner ses pensées. Il se contenta de lui sourire, le rose teintait légèrement ses joues.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement être observé comme une bête curieuse, lui qui préfère passer inaperçu. Seulement une seule personne y était autorisée, se sentant spécial par elle. Le Chapelier, qui était le portrait craché de Sherlock, venait d'être ajouté à cette courte liste.

— Vous avez pu visiter un peu la région ? questionna Locky.

— Oui, j'ai pu observer depuis le ciel, grâce au Griffon, la géographie des lieux et je pense arriver à me repérer plus facilement sans me perdre.

— Et qu'avez-vous fait d'autres ?

— Eh bien, je me suis invité à la partie de croquet au château, continua-t-il nonchalamment, attentant la réaction du Chapelier qui ne se fit pas attendre.

— Quoi ! s'étouffa Locky. Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous y rendre ! Vous n'écoutez donc jamais ce qu'on vous dit ?

— Et alors quoi ? Je n'en suis pas mort. Et puis, c'est la faute du Griffon qui m'y a amené. Je ne lui avais pas dit d'y aller.

— Vous avez rencontré le Valet ?

— Non, juste la Reine, pourquoi ?

— Croyez-moi sur parole, vous ne devez surtout pas le rencontrer. Pour votre bien. Vous avez déjà pris un grand risque avec la Reine.

— J'essaierai de l'éviter si je peux, cela vous convient-il ? soupira-t-il. Préférant changer de sujet, il continua : J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Êtes-vous déjà allé à Londres ?

— Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre monde. Ça doit être joli.

— Hum, joli… Ça dépend du point de vue. L'air est moins pur qu'ici, le temps plus maussade et c'est clairement moins coloré, mais j'aime ma vie là-bas.

— Racontez-moi votre vie, s'intéressa Locky.

— Je suis médecin, je soigne toutes sortes de maladies dans une clinique.

— Des maladies ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Vous n'avez jamais été souffrant ? Pas de toux, ni d'éternuement ?

— Si, bien sûr ! La dernière fois que je me suis rendu chez la Duchesse Natricia pour lui confectionner un chapeau cloche, la cuisinière m'a balancé au visage tout le contenu d'une poivrière. J'en avais même les yeux en larmes.

— (John sourit) C'est une réaction normale et non une maladie. Donc, ici, vous êtes toujours en bonne santé. Des personnes comme moi n'ont donc aucune utilité alors.

— Bien sûr que vous pouvez être utile, vous avez sûrement de nombreux talents.

— Je cuisine souvent et je sais très bien faire le thé (À cette mention, les yeux de Locky pétillèrent). Je suis écrivain à mes heures perdues. Je raconte les aventures de mon colocataire Sherlock qui est détective. Mes histoires ont beaucoup de succès d'ailleurs.

— Et vous faites quoi dans ces aventures ?

— J'aide Sherlock à résoudre des enquêtes sur des disparitions, des vols ou des meurtres quand la police n'y arrive pas. Enfin, j'apporte ma modeste contribution en tant que médecin. Il est très doué pour faire des déductions. Figurez-vous que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il a trouvé tout de suite un certain nombre d'informations sur moi juste en m'observant alors qu'il est totalement impossible pour qui que ce soit de savoir certains détails sans me connaître auparavant. Et depuis, je vis avec lui.

Quand John regarda à nouveau le Chapelier, celui-ci avait posé sa tête dans sa main et semblait fasciné par ses paroles. Ses yeux s'étaient faits rêveurs.

— Vous savez, John, quand vous parlez de ce Sherlock, votre visage devient lumineux. Qui est-il pour vous ?

— C'est avant tout mon meilleur ami, mon colocataire et mon collègue depuis de nombreuses années. On partage beaucoup de choses ensemble. On peut dire que l'on est très complice bien qu'il puisse parfois avoir un caractère exécrable de sociopathe, et vivre au quotidien avec lui n'est pas toujours de tout repos.

— Et vous comptez le quitter un jour ?

— Euh… J'y pense depuis un moment, en fait. J'ai rencontré une femme merveilleuse et j'aimerais vraiment faire ma vie avec elle.

— Comment est-elle ?

— Mary est vraiment adorable : gentille, très sociable, amusante, fidèle, très jolie et les pieds sur terre. Tout le monde rêverait de trouver une femme comme elle.

— Et vous l'aimez, j'imagine.

— Bien sûr ! Sinon, je ne serais pas avec elle.

— Si vous deviez les comparer, qu'ont-ils en commun ?

— Hum, je dirais qu'ils sont joueurs, séduisants bien que pour Sherlock, c'est très particulier, une part de mystère peut-être et puis, ils ont tous les deux la bougeotte ce qui m'empêche de m'ennuyer dans mon quotidien.

— Prenons la situation à l'envers. Imaginez que vous êtes une femme et que Mary est un homme : si vous deviez choisir entre Mary et Sherlock, qui choisiriez-vous ?

— La question ne se pose pas puisque je suis un homme, où voulez-vous en venir ?

— C'est pour cela que j'ai dit _imaginez_.

— Vous essayez de me faire dire quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas.

Le Chapelier se leva, contourna la table et se positionna à côté de John qui devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Il se baissa au point que leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Qui ne vous plaît pas ou qui vous fait peur ? insista-t-il.

— De quoi aurai-je peur selon vous ?

— Peur d'un sentiment si profond qu'il vous empêche d'aller plus loin avec Mary sans pour autant y faire face. Depuis quand hésitez-vous à la demander en mariage ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de changer de vie, là, tout de suite ?

John écarquilla les yeux face à cette réalité qui le frappait d'un coup.

— Comment savez-vous que…

— Je vous connais bien, John, le coupa-t-il. Peut-être mieux que vous-même. Arrêtez de vous voiler la face !

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

— Oh si, vous le savez ! Mais vous préférez fermer les yeux à l'évidence, c'est tellement plus simple que d'affronter la vérité et trouver le bonheur que vous méritez.

— (John détourna la tête) Je-Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible ! soupira-t-il tristement.

— Seulement si vous croyez que ça l'est. Le meilleur moyen de réaliser l'impossible est de croire que c'est possible.

— Je... Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce n'est pas si simple.

— Vous n'imaginez pas combien vous êtes si proche de votre rêve. Vous avez juste besoin... d'un petit coup de pouce ! Seriez-vous tenter par une Guigandélire ?

— Une guigan... quoi ?

— Une Guigandélire ! C'est une danse.

— Heu... À vrai dire... Une prochaine fois ? s'excusa-t-il.

— C'est noté !... Bien, dit le Chapelier en se redressant. Vous être sur la bonne voie maintenant. (John le regarda d'un air interrogateur) J'ai des choses à faire. Je vous laisse continuer votre ballade. Profitez bien de cette belle journée.

— Merci, Locky, pour ce repas. Nous reverrons-nous ?

— Bien sûr, dit-il avec un grand sourire et un regard pétillant. Tant que vous êtes au pays des merveilles, on se reverra.

John quitta le manoir, jetant un dernier regard en arrière. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne le reverrait plus et son cœur se serra à cette éventualité.

« _Comment peut-il lire autant en moi ? Même Sherlock n'y est jamais arrivé, aussi_ _peu sensible aux s_ _entiments qu'il l'était, ce qui_ _m'_ _arrange bien._ »

Locky avait mis le doigt sur un point qui lui faisait mal et qu'il pensait avoir écarté et oublié depuis longtemps.

« _Oublie ça, John. De toute façon, quand je rentrerai chez moi, rien aura changé._ »

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il avait enfin pu rencontrer le lapin, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas rentrer. Sherlock devait sûrement s'inquiéter de son absence et il ne voulait pas l'imaginer en train de remuer ciel et terre ainsi que toutes les forces de police, et même le Gouvernement, pour le retrouver. Bien que ce soit très tentant !

Mais voilà, la question était : comment retourner dans son monde ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée, d'autant qu'il était impossible de passer par l'entrée qu'il avait prise vu que la porte avait disparu, et remonter un trou sans équipement d'alpinisme paraissait laborieux. Il devait forcément exister un autre moyen de quitter ce monde. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de se renseigner auprès des habitants.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas les deux énergumènes assis sur un muret, tandis qu'il avançait sur le chemin.

— Hello !

— Je dirais même _Hé Ho !,_ petit gars !

John s'arrêta et se retourna vers les deux personnages les plus improbables qui soient. Un homme et une femme habillés de blanc et portant un drôle de chapeau conique et ayant un tour de ventre plutôt impressionnant. Il sourit en reconnaissant les sosies de Anderson et Donovan. Difficile de faire plus ressemblant quand le visage était si reconnaissable. À bien y réfléchir, les sosies humaines étaient similaires à ceux de son monde, tandis que les versions animales, comme le chat de Cheshire, étaient plus difficile à reconnaitre, si ce n'était pas leur caractère. Aurait-il déjà rencontré d'autres connaissances sans s'en rendre compte ?

— Bonjour, je m'appelle John, et vous ?

— Je me nomme Tweedle Dee Son

— Et moi Tweedle Dum Van

— Que faites-vous, assis sur ce muret, vous profitez du soleil ?

— On observe les gens qui passent.

— Les gens passent et nous ignorent.

— Oh ! Je suis désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

— Et vous pensiez à quoi ?

— À savoir comment rentrer chez moi.

— Vous habitez loin ?

— Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'en sais rien.

— Voilà bien un individu étrange, dit Tweedle Dee Son.

— Un idiot, de toute évidence, se moqua Tweedle Dee Van

— Je ne vous permets pas de me critiquer alors que vous restez assis là à ne rien faire, si ce n'est pour vous moquer des gens, riposta John.

— Faux ! Nous sommes en mission.

— Une mission très importante !

— Et quelle est-elle ?

— Mais de vous trouver ! répondirent-ils en même temps.

— Je ne comprends pas. Qui me cherche ? s'étonna John.

— Mais moi, bien sûr, dit une voix douce derrière lui.

John se figea. Tous les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent, pris d'un frisson incontrôlable. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il ne pensait pas un seul instant l'entendre à nouveau, tout simplement parce que son porteur était mort. Alors pourquoi l'entendait-il ? Si c'était vraiment un rêve, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé intentionnellement. Il en conclut que ce rêve, si c'en était vraiment un, était un peu trop réel à son goût.

Il inspira un grand coup pour se redonner une contenance et se retourna lentement. Et quand il le vit, son visage se glaça d'effroi.


	7. Chapitre 6

Précédemment :

Il inspira un grand coup pour se redonner une contenance et se retourna lentement. Et quand il le vit, son visage se glaça d'effroi.

* * *

.

 ** **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles****

 **Chapitre 6**

.

Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire comme un raz-de-marrée. Lui, le forçant à porter une veste bardée d'explosifs qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Lui, obligeant Sherlock à sauter du toit de St Barts et qui l'avait ancré dans une profonde dépression. Et encore lui qui semblait revenu tout récemment d'entre les morts et dont l'enquête était en cours pour savoir si cela pouvait être possible alors qu'il s'était tiré une balle dans la bouche. Cet homme qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis qu'ils enquêtaient sur lui, se trouvait à présent en face de lui. James Moriarty.

Tout récemment, une vidéo du criminel consultant, avait circulé dans tous les médias, annonçant le retour de Moriarty. Pourtant, il était tout à fait impossible qu'il soit encore en vie. Sherlock l'avait vu se suicider sous ses yeux et il avait démanteler tout son réseau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit catapulter dans ce monde, l'affaire s'enlisait. Moriarty n'était pas réapparu et tout pensait à croire qu'un admirateur tentait de faire revivre la peur qu'il inspirait. Alors le retrouver dans ce monde, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la même personne, le perturbait beaucoup.

Ce monde avait beau être à l'opposer de ce qu'il connaissait, rien qu'en l'observant, il savait qu'il n'était pas si différent du psychopathe de son monde. Son arrogance suintait dans son attitude. Le Chapelier l'avait mis en garde contre lui, ce qui voulait tout dire. Même s'il ne faisait pas partie d'une organisation criminelle, il devait forcément avoir une tare quelque part. Reste à savoir lequel ?

Seulement voilà, un problème résidait, et pas des moindres : il appartenait à la famille royale de ce monde et par conséquent, totalement intouchable sans risquer sa vie. Il devait donc faire très attention à ce qu'il lui dirait.

Le Valet chevauchait un grand destrier blanc. Il était accompagné d'une dizaine de soldat dont l'un se trouvait à ses côtés et portait le numéro deux sur son plastron. D'ailleurs, en y regardant bien, tous portaient un numéro différent et peu de choses les différenciaient les uns des autres, comme s'ils étaient des clones.

— Votre Majesté, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

— Jaime de Cœur, ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, mon cher John. Ma mère m'a parlé de vous en des termes très élogieux. Vous semblez avoir faire bonne impression. Il est fort dommageable que nous nous soyons manqués à la partie de croquet. Je suis arrivé peu après que le jeu fut fini.

— Eh bien, voilà chose faite, Votre Majesté. Veuillez m'excuser, mais il se trouve que je suis attendu quelque part et je...

— Vous savez que nous organisons un grand bal qui aura lieu ce soir, le coupa-t-il. J'aimerais beaucoup vous compter parmi nos invités.

— Vous m'en voyez navré, mais j'ai d'autres projets qui...

— J'insiste ! dit-il d'une voix forte et ferme qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

John sentit la colère monter en lui. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de Locky sur le danger qui pouvait y avoir. Cet homme semblait ne pas accepter de refus, mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Même si ça pouvait être risqué de le contrarier.

— Et si je refuse ? tenta-t-il quand même.

— Un refus n'est pas acceptable. Comprenez que le cas échéant, je serais obligé d'en venir à des méthodes moins… diplomates, si vous comprenez où je veux en venir.

— Dans ce cas, je n'ai d'autres choix que d'accepter votre invitation, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

— Voilà qui est mieux ! s'exclama Jaime.

— Puis-je m'en aller maintenant, Votre Majesté ?

— Ne l'écoutez pas, Votre Majesté, l'alerta Tweedle Dee Son. Il a dit qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

— C'est vrai, Votre Majesté, ajouta Tweedle Dum Van. Si vous le laissez partir, il ne reviendra pas.

— Oh ! Petit cachottier ! Est-ce vrai que vous prévoyez de nous quitter si tôt ?

John fusilla du regard les deux dénonciateurs. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'eux aussi pouvaient être différents ? Aussi ressemblant soient-ils tous, les bons restent bons et les mauvais le restent aussi, mais avec un degré d'écart très prononcé qui ne laissait aucune place à un jugement impartial : ici, c'est tout blanc ou tout noir.

— Si vous me laissez partir, je vous promets de venir pour le bal, tenta-t-il de convaincre. Je n'ai rien à me mettre et je dois faire quelques emplettes.

— J'aimerais bien vous croire ! Vraiment ! Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laisser me filer entre les doigts, alors je vous emmène au château.

— Mais non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria John, reculant pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

— Bastien, attrape-le ! ordonna le Valet.

John tenta de s'échapper, mais il fut vite rattrapé par les soldats qui pointèrent leur lance autour de lui.

— Inutile de fuir, nous vous rattraperions facilement. Nous sommes les meilleurs chasseurs du pays. Maintenant, montez ! le força le dénommé Bastien.

Il tendit une main à John pour l'aider à monter. Ce dernier souffla et se résigna à la prendre pour se hisser sur le cheval derrière lui qui le ramena au côté du Valet. John n'apprécia pas comment prenait la tournures des événements. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui ? Il espérait qu'il n'aurait qu'à participer au bal, mais il avait l'horrible pressentiment que ce n'était pas tout ce dont on attendait de lui. Il se rappela les avertissements de toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé et commença à se poser pas mal de questions sur les circonstances de sa présence ici. Il songea qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Mais pour le moment, John était encore loin d'imaginé tous les enjeux que sa présence allait déclencher.

— Voilà une méthode pas très loyale, Majesté, dit le chat tout sourire, perché sur une branche. Il était apparu peu avant l'enlèvement de John et était resté silencieux jusque là.

— Microsoft ! Toujours à me faire la morale, stupide chat de gouttière ! gronda le Valet.

— Kidnapper les gens n'est pas non plus dans vos habitudes. Quel plan impossible avez-vous encore inventé ?

— Cela ne vous concerne en rien ! Je vous conseille de ne pas intervenir, sinon, vous y perdriez la tête !

— Oh ! Mais loin de moi de me mêler de vos affaires, Majesté. Et je suis même ravi que votre chasse ait enfin pris fin. Je suis juste tout simplement curieux de savoir ce que cet homme a de si particulier pour que vous l'invitiez en personne à votre fête ?

— Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. (S'adressant à son escorte) Retournons au château, il est tard et nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à terminer d'ici ce soir.

John observa le chat, qui pour la première fois, ne souriait pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'il ne disparaisse, laissant John perplexe et inquiet sur ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Le chat en savait sûrement plus qu'il n'en avait laissé paraître.

Le chemin vers le château fut plus long que John pensait. À dos de Griffon, tout paraissait si proche, mais il se rendit compte que plusieurs miles séparaient les habitations du château dont les terres s'étendaient sur plusieurs milliers d'hectares.

Les chevaux galopaient à vive allure, risquant de faire tomber John plus d'une fois s'il ne s'était pas fermement accroché à la taille du garde.

Quand ils furent en vue des tourelles, il comprit que le château était gigantesque. Détail qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'observer la première fois qu'il s'y était rendu.

Ils montèrent sur un pont levis, passant sous la herse relevée et entrèrent dans une cour où de nombreux courtisans s'étaient attroupés à l'arrivée de l'héritier du trône. Ils défilèrent sous les acclamations du Valet qui revenait d'une longue chasse qui s'avérait fructifiant. John se demanda de quelle chasse il s'agissait vu qu'il ne voyait aucun gibier accroché aux selles des chevaux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les écuries et descendirent de cheval. John refusa la main qu'on lui tendit et atterrit sur le sol non sans mal. N'étant pas habitué à monter à cheval, il ressentit une vive douleur à l'entrejambe qui l'empêcha de marcher normalement.

— Vous vous y ferez avec le temps, dit le Valet.

— Je ne pense pas. Après le bal, je rentre chez moi… N'en vous déplaise, Votre Majesté.

— Je suis sûr que vous changerez d'avis d'ici là. Et appelez-moi Jaime, je vous prie. C'est moins formel, surtout si nous devons nous côtoyer régulièrement.

— Et moi, je suis sûr que non, Votre Majesté, le contra-t-il volontairement, sous le sourire énigmatique du Valet.

.

Pendant ce temps, à la maison du Lièvre de Mars, le Chapelier et ses associés s'étaient de nouveau réunis autour d'une table, une tasse de thé à la main. Enfin, tous sauf le loir qui dormait toujours.

Le thé étant une tradition qui remontait très loin dans le temps et parce que le temps était un moment qui devait rester figé, l'heure du thé était donc rigoureusement observé à la même heure.

— Connaissez-vous l'histoire de la souris qui a bien failli se noyer ? Il est dit qu'un jour, une jeune fille pleura tant qu'une rivière de larme en est née. La souris, pas très experte à la natation, réussit néanmoins à rejoindre la berge avec la fameuse jeune fille.

— C'était il y a fort longtemps, répondit avec nostalgie le Chapelier. Il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette histoire. Quel était le nom de la jeune fille ?

— Alice ! Une petite fille insolente, d'ailleurs, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

— Ah oui… Alice. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, soupira le Chapelier avec nostalgie.

— Maintenant, nous avons John. Il est différent et de plus agréable compagnie. Au moins, pouvons-nous avoir une discussion plus adulte.

Locky soupira à nouveau à la mention de John, son menton reposant sur ses mains.

— Hé ! Tu es toujours avec moi ? dit le Lièvre en claquant ses doigts devant lui. Je te trouve moins drôle depuis qu'il est ici.

— Il est amoureux, marmonna le Loir dans son sommeil.

— Allons bon, en voilà une idée complètement folle. Oublie-le, Locky ! Ça te mènera nulle part. Il n'est pas de chez nous et il n'y restera pas non plus.

Le Chapelier inspira et expira profondément, laissant échapper soupir après soupir, les yeux dans le vague.

— Bah ! Inutile d'insister. Nous l'avons déjà perdu !

Pendant leur divagation, le Lapin Blanc arriva vers eux, profitant de son peu de temps libre pour saluer ses amis avant de partir travailler.

— Salut cousin ! lança-t-il à l'adresse du Lièvre de Mars.

— À toi aussi, je te salue, répondit le propriétaire des lieux. C'est rare de te voir ici, tu n'es pas censé être au château ?

— Je fais une pause pendant que les festivités s'organisent. J'ai demandé à Simili-Tortue de me remplacer un moment. Je viens donc aux nouvelles. Alors, que pensez-vous de John ?

À l'entente du prénom, Locky sortit de ses songes et attaqua de but en blanc :

— Il paraît que John a dormi chez toi.

Ce n'était pas une question puisque John lui en avait parlé.

— C'est vrai. Je l'ai trouvé un peu tendu. Il se pose beaucoup de questions sur sa présence ici. Mais tant qu'il ne rencontre pas certaines personnes... Il a l'air de bien s'adapter à notre monde et à ne plus le considérer comme un rêve. D'ici peu, on pourra le mettre au courant du reste.

— Il était chez la Reine ce matin, tu as dû le voir.

— Oui... Au début, j'ai été fâché contre lui qu'il n'ait pas écouté les avertissements. Vous l'avez bien averti qu'il ne devait pas s'y rendre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! s'insurgea le Chapelier.

— Pourtant, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'y aller quand même. D'ailleurs, j'ai été rendre visite à Griffon qui m'a parlé du quiproquo. C'est lui qui a mal interprété les paroles de John qui avait envie de s'y rendre sans vraiment le demander.

— Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? Je n'ai pas eu les détails.

— Bill le lézard était sur le point de se faire décapité alors John est intervenu. C'était idiot de sa part, pourtant, il lui a sauvé la vie et à lui-même aussi en soudoyant un hérisson. Il est malin ! Il m'a impressionné. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur qu'il se soit fait trop remarquer de la Reine. Sa présence là-bas était un peu trop prématurée, car peu après qu'il soit parti, le Valet est rentré au château. C'est est fallu de peu qu'ils se rencontrent.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tant qu'il nous écoutera, tout ira bien. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre, au déjeuner, d'éviter le Valet, indiqua le Chapelier.

— Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour s'en soucier ! clama une voix qui les firent tous se tourner dans sa direction.

Le Chat de Cheshire venait d'apparaître sur la table.

— Microsoft, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi qui traînes souvent au château ? Tu viens nous espionner, cracha le Chapelier qui n'aimait pas beaucoup ce chat.

— Oh non, loin de moi des idées de trahison. Vous savez pour qui va ma loyauté de toute façon ! Par contre, je dois vous annoncer que le Valet a trouvé John.

— QUOI ! ! ! ! ! rugirent-ils tous en même temps, se levant d'un coup. Même le Loir se réveilla sous le choc de la nouvelle.

— En fait, les faux jumeaux Tweedle l'ont dénoncé. Ce sont eux qui livrent certains d'entre-nous à la Reine.

— Maudit soient-ils, ragea le Lièvre. Eh moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance.

— Où est John ? s'inquiéta le lapin Blanc. Que lui a-t-il fait ?

— Il l'a emmené au château pour participer au bal. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire et ce que ça implique ?

.

John avait suivi le Valet sans un mot jusqu'au château. À l'intérieur, John croisa de nombreux serviteurs qui courraient en tous sens pour préparer la grande salle de bal qu'il avait entr'aperçu en passant devant les deux énormes portes restés ouvertes le temps que les installations se finissent. Rien qu'à la décoration, il pouvait imaginer que ce serait une fête sublime.

Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer de son hôte royal. Jaime le considérait comme son invité, mais à sa manière de s'approprier de lui, John lui fit davantage penser qu'il était prisonnier. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, il préféra ne pas tenter une évasion dans l'immédiat et se contenter d'observer les lieux et d'emmagasiner un maximum d'informations qui pourraient lui être utiles plus tard.

La grande salle était également la salle du trône où la famille royale recevait les demandes du peuple et les grands repas avec les pays voisins.

Le Valet lui apprit que le pays des merveilles comptaient plusieurs royaumes et que le leur se trouvait au centre du monde ce qui le surprit beaucoup, ne croyant pour tout à fait que tout cela existe réellement. Une part de lui, pensait toujours qu'il rêvait. Que rien n'était réel. Surtout depuis qu'il avait furtivement vu une image de Baker Street sur le miroir, chez le Chapelier. D'un autre côté, il se sentait bien éveillé en cet instant, les sensations lui semblaient si réelles qu'il n'arrivait pas à différencier le vrai du faux.

Il marchait depuis un moment au côté de Jaime qui lui expliquait l'utilité des différentes salles, du nombre de soldat à leur actif et leur capacité à se protéger contre tout envahisseur. Tout était calculé dans les moindres détails pour parer à toute éventualité, comme une horloge bien huilée. L'aspect militaire l'intéressait beaucoup, ayant été lui-même soldat.

Ils arrivèrent à un grand salon richement décoré avec goûts. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit que deux fauteuils étaient occupés. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la Reine, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et coiffée d'une couronne. Quand l'homme à ses côtés se leva, John se raidit. Habillé d'un chemisier blanc et d'un costume noir et coiffé d'une immense couronne, il ne pouvait s'agir de nul autre que Magnussen ou du moins, son alter-ego, et par conséquent, le Roi.

« _Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas pire tomber._ _Pourquoi ai-je suivi ce lapin ? Je préférerais encore être enlevé par Mycroft. Au moins avec lui, je sais à quoi m'attendre…_ _Je suis tombé dans un nid de vipères_ _!_ » se désespéra-t-il.

— Mère, père, voici John. John, je vous présente la Reine, Irène de Cœur et le Roi, Charles de Cœur.

— En-enchanté de vous connaître, Vos Majestés, bégayait-il en faisant une courbette.

— Enfin vous voilà ! Nous attendions votre venue depuis si longtemps, s'exclama le Roi. Vous n'imaginez pas combien nous étions impatients de vous rencontrer.

— Vraiment ? Comment pouviez-vous m'attendre alors que je ne suis ici que depuis hier, Majesté ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Il y a une légende qui dit qu'un jour, un homme venu d'un autre monde viendrait dans notre royaume… (La Reine se perdit un instant dans ses pensées) Mais peu importe ! L'important est que vous soyez ici et j'espère que vous vous y sentirez bien. (Elle lui prit ses mains dans les siennes). Vous êtes ici comme chez vous et nous comblerons le moindre de vos désirs. Jaime y veillera.

— Absolument ! Venez John, que je vous montre vos appartements.

John suivit le Valet. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir les deux époux l'observer avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux qui lui fit hérisser l'échine.

« _Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ici. Je devrais peut-être men_ _er_ _l'enquête. Je suis sûr que Sherlock aurait trouvé de quoi il en retourne ou peu_ _s'en_ _faut._ » songea-t-il.

Jaime le mena aux étages supérieurs qui comprenaient plusieurs petits salons et surtout beaucoup de chambres.

— Voici votre chambre ! Entrez, je vous prie, l'invita Jaime.

John se trouvait dans une somptueuse chambre très spacieuse comprenant un très grand lit à baldaquin, deux tables de chevet, une immense armoire, une commode, une petite table ronde et deux chaises et un miroir sur pied. Plusieurs tableaux ornaient les murs montrant des paysages féériques. Les rideaux blancs volaient dès qu'une légère brise s'engouffrait par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un très grand balcon, face aux jardins. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était ce rose qui colorait chaque élément de la pièce depuis le mobilier jusqu'à la moquette sur le sol. Cette chambre était clairement décorée pour accueillir une femme.

« _Ai-je l'air d'une femme pour me_ _faire_ _subir cet affront ! Les autres chambres sont clairement plus neutres et m'auraient mieux convenu – même si je n'ai pas l'intention de traîner ici plus que de raison_ », fulmina-t-il.

— Je vais appeler la couturière pour prendre vos mesures afin de confectionner une tenue adaptée pour le bal. En attendant, acceptez de trinquer avec moi à notre rencontre.

Jaime prit sur la table deux verres dans lesquelles il versa le contenu d'un pichet rempli de vin rouge. Il lui en remit un et firent tinter leurs deux verres. John but d'une traite sous le regard brillant du Valet qui garda le sien à la main.

John porta son regard sur Jaime qui n'avait pas touché à son vin. Celui-ci sourit malicieusement.

Tout à coup, le regard de John se fit trouble. Sa tête lui tourna. Alors qu'il avait l'habitude de tenir l'alcool, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'affaissa, ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Son verre tomba et se brisa au sol. Il tangua un moment, essayant vainement d'attendre le lit, mais il s'écroula sur le sol où il perdit connaissance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John émergea de son sommeil forcé. Il tenta de se lever, s'accrochant au lit pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Il remarqua une chose étrange : ses mains étaient plus fines qu'avant et ses ongles avaient poussé.

— Bon sang, combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Il observa la pièce. Le Valet n'était plus là. Une fois debout, il constata que ses vêtements étaient trop serrés à la poitrine et à ses hanches, mais trop larges aux entournures.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ai-je grandi ou rapetissé ? Ou plutôt, ai-je maigri ou grossi ? Je n'aurais jamais dû boire ce vin. Les effets sont trop bizarres.

Il s'approcha du miroir pour voir la mine qu'il se payait et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait.

— Pourquoi je vois ma sœur dans le miroir ? s'étonna-t-il.

Puis comprenant que l'apparition faisait les mêmes mouvements que lui, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se retrouva à genoux devant la contemplation de ce qu'il était devenu. Il porta ses mains tremblantes à son visage, complètement sous le choc.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Précédemment_ _:_

 _Puis comprenant que l'apparition faisait les mêmes mouvements que lui, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se retrouva à genoux devant la contemplation de ce qu'il était devenu. Il porta ses mains tremblantes à son visage, complètement sous le choc._

* * *

.

 ** **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles****

 **Chapitre 7**

.

John reprit vite contenance. Il se releva et fit face au miroir, fier et droit, comme le soldat qu'il était. Son visage reflétait la colère contre sa naïveté face aux manigances du Valet. Il devait se montrer fort parce que ici, il était seul et ne pouvait pas compter, cette fois, sur Sherlock pour le sauver.

Il décida d'observer sa transformation, parce que là, le changement était loin d'être un simple travestissement comme il arrivait à Sherlock de subir lors de ses enquêtes pour partir incognito à la recherche d'indices.

La femme qu'il voyait pouvait passer pour une copie de sa sœur en moins grand – John était plus petit qu'elle, à son grand damne –, mais il avait conservé sa taille habituelle. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un blond foncé – adieu la grisaille de ses années passées – et lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates. Son visage, beaucoup plus lisse, ne présentait que quelques ridules – rien de bien prononcés – et ses sourcils s'étaient affinés, accentuant son regard entouré de cils beaucoup plus longs et épais, mettant ses yeux bleus en valeur. Physiquement, il avait gardé la même morphologie. Ce qui changeait ? Ses épaules moins larges, ses bras et ses jambes plus fins, une taille plus fine, une poitrine développée, des hanches plus larges et une virilité manquante à l'appel. Il perdit tout de même deux pointures de chaussures qu'il dut retirer faute de pouvoir marcher avec.

En conclusion, à comparaison égale, il se trouvait plus _jolie_ que sa sœur. La famille Watson n'était pas des tops modèles, mais avait un certain charme. Il tourna sur lui-même pour s'admirer complètement.

— Ça aurait pu être pire ! Hum... Bon, comme les aliments qui me font grandir et rapetisser, j'imagine qu'il existe une boisson ou un gâteau qui me fera redevenir un homme, lâcha-t-il soulagé par sa déduction et quelque peu déconcerté par sa nouvelle voix qui était beaucoup plus aiguë.

On frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la Duchesse Natricia.

— Miss Johanna, je viens prendre vos mesures.

— Eh ! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je suis John !

— Oui, bien sûr, mais j'ai ordre de vous appeler Johanna, dit-elle en posant son panier contenant son nécessaire de couture sur la table.

— Expliquez-moi pourquoi le Valet m'a-t-il fait _ça_ ?

— Disons que Sa Majesté a ses obsessions et dans ce cas précis, c'est vous. Comme il nous l'a officiellement dit tout à l'heure, il va vous présenter comme son trophée de chasse, dit-elle sans se tourner vers lui, cherchant son mètre ruban.

— Son trophée de chasse ?! Je ne suis pas un gibier que je sache ! s'emporta John.

— Ne savez-vous donc pas de quoi il en retourne, Miss ? s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Cette chasse, qu'il a initiée depuis plusieurs jours, avait pour objet de vous trouver, vous et personne d'autre.

— C'est un point que je n'ai pas très bien compris. Je ne suis arrivé dans ce pays que depuis hier. Comment pouvaient-ils me chercher alors que j'ignorais son existence un peu plus tôt ?

— À cause d'une ancienne légende. Enfin, c'est plutôt une prophétie qui a été énoncée il y a très, très longtemps. Je n'en connais pas la teneur, mais il était dit que vous viendriez. La date était approximative et ils ont commencé les recherches, il y a une dizaine de jours. Nous avions ordre de les prévenir si nous rencontrions un étranger. Oh ! Je suis si désolée, mais ils menaçaient de décapiter mon mari si je n'obéissais pas.

John commençait à comprendre certaines choses. Il se sentit soudain honteux d'avoir accordé sa confiance aux habitants qu'il avait croisés.

« _Ils étaient peut-être tous de mèches depuis le début. Y avait-il seulement une personne qui ne l'avait pas dénoncé_ , regretta John, écœuré que les amis qu'il pensait avoir faits, soient peut-être tous complices. _Non, pas le Chapelier ! Il m'avait prévenu d'éviter le Valet._ » Une lueur d'espoir naquit au fond de lui. Il aurait été terriblement déçu si le Chapelier l'avait trahi également.

— Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas, dit-il. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

— (Elle sourit timidement) Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Miss. En attendant, je vais vous confectionner une très belle robe. Je dois vous demander de vous déshabiller, gardez juste vos sous-vêtements.

John s'exécuta et ne garda qu'un boxer et un t-shirt sans manches. Dos au miroir, il voulut se retourner, mais la main de la Duchesse attira son visage pour qu'il garde ses yeux en face d'elle.

— Hi ! Hi ! HI ! Je sais que devenir une femme, pour un homme, cela doit être étrange, et je comprends votre curiosité, mais vous aurez tout le temps de vous admirer plus tard, Miss.

Il constata néanmoins que sa cicatrice à l'épaule était toujours présente ainsi que son petit ventre rebondi dû à ses excès de bons petits plats. Il tenta de rentrer le ventre sans succès.

— Vous pensiez qu'en vous transformant en femme, vous alliez perdre tous vos défauts ? Mais les miracles n'existent pas, ma chère. On vous camouflera votre cicatrice avec du fond de teint et il faudra que vous portiez une gaine, sinon, ça ne sera pas très joli avec la robe, dit-elle à un John grimaçant à l'idée de mettre ce qu'il appelait une torture.

Elle commença à prendre les mesures qu'elle nota sur un calepin. Au même moment, deux femmes de chambre arrivèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains attenante. John observa des yeux leur défilé, portant des serviettes et des produits divers avec elles.

— Que font-elles ? demanda-t-il.

Elles préparent votre bain et tous les soins qu'elles vont vous faire. Il va falloir vous pouponner pour être à votre meilleur avantage.

John soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait droit à toute la bagatelle, d'autant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de plaire à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas au Valet.

— Voilà, j'ai fini ! Avant de partir, je vous demanderai de choisir un des sous-vêtements que j'ai apportés pour remplacer ceux que vous portez et qui n'est pas adapté à votre nouvelle condition.

John haussa les sourcils en découvrant les culottes et les soutiens-gorge en dentelle qu'elle déballait. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il mettrait de la lingerie féminine, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Quitte à être jolie, autant y aller à fond. Il choisit une culotte blanche ornée de broderie en forme de papillons roses et mauves et agrémentée de petites perles argentées et le soutien-gorge qui allait avec.

— Très bon choix. Je suis sûre que votre fiancée aimerait ce genre de lingerie.

— Mmm.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss ?

— En fait, je ne suis plus si sûr que Mary soit la femme que je recherche vraiment.

— Parce que vous êtes devenu une femme ?

— Non, c'est… J'ai parlé au Chapelier… En fait, je pensais vouloir une vie normale, mais je me trompais. Je me suis voilé la face pour oublier ce que je ressentais… pour quelqu'un d'autre d'inatteignable.

— Personne ne peut rester insensible, je suis sûre que cette personne partage les mêmes sentiments que les vôtres. Est-elle proche de vous ?

— C'est compliqué. Il m'a dit dès le début qu'il était marié à son travail et les femmes n'étaient pas sa tasse thé. Ça me désespère quand je me vois maintenant, s'attrista-t-il, ses épaules tremblantes et baissant la tête pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je suis désolé, je ne dois pas vous donner une bonne image de moi.

— Oh ! Ma pauvre chérie, venez là ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Ne soyez pas triste, je suis persuadée que les apparences sont trompeuses. Si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'inconsciemment, vous avez découvert un détail qui pourrait changer votre situation à tous les deux.

— Comment ça ? questionna John, s'écartant de l'étreinte.

— Vous n'êtes pas ici qu'à cause de la prophétie. Vous repartirez chez vous avec des réponses qui changeront votre vie. Soyez patient ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

— Merci ! Votre mari a de la chance de vous avoir.

— Oui, je me dis que j'ai une famille formidable, et vous aussi, vous en aurez une, différente, certes, mais tout aussi exceptionnelle, parce que votre vie est toute sauf ordinaire. Je repasserai deux heures avant le bal pour vous aider à vous préparer.

Elle reprit son panier et quitta la chambre. Les servantes choisirent ce moment-là pour appeler John.

— Si Dame Johanna veut bien se donner la peine de venir, le bain est prêt et nous n'attendons plus que vous, dit l'une d'entre elles.

John se rendit dans la salle de bains et découvrit une baignoire remplie de mousse qui sentait la mûre sauvage. Il retira son boxer et son t-shirt, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher quoi que ce soit, après tout, entre femmes, il n'y avait rien de choquant même s'il était attristé en ne voyant plus ses attributs masculins. Il plongea dans l'eau chaude avec délectation. Les femmes de chambres le laissèrent un moment seul, le temps qu'il se détende un peu.

John resta là, les yeux dans le vague, à profiter de la chaleur du bain. Puis il revint à la réalité. Il écarta la mousse de ses mains pour découvrir son nouveau corps. Il connaissait bien l'anatomie féminine pour l'avoir étudiée pendant ses années de médecine et observée chez ses anciennes petites amies. En premier lieu, les deux globes de chair sous ses yeux qu'il soupesa avec ses mains. La sensation lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Il comprenait maintenant ce que ressentaient les femmes lorsqu'il les titillait.

Il releva les jambes hors de l'eau et les étendit sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'une sur l'autre. Elles n'étaient pas aussi longues que celles de son colocataire, mais il les trouvait belles malgré tout, bien qu'un peu velues. Ensuite son regard descendit sur le petit triangle blond qui avait pris la place de son sexe d'homme. C'était une partie qu'il n'avait jamais osé toucher de ses mains chez une femme, trop timide pour se montrer aussi pervers. Il fit descendre une main et caressa la surface bouclée et descendit plus loin pour découvrir son nouveau sexe. Il se mit à rêver d'une certaine personne qui pourrait profiter de son nouveau corps bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'intéresserait jamais.

Il resta à flâner un bon quart d'heure pour se détendre avant que les femmes ne reviennent pour l'aider à se laver malgré ses réticences. Tout y passait de la tête aux pieds. John se crispa quand elles touchaient ses parties intimes, mais elles ne faisaient que leur travail machinalement. Une fois propre, il s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette et une autre sur la tête.

Assis sur une chaise, les jambes posées sur un tabouret, il passa l'épreuve de l'épilation. L'avantage d'être blond, c'était que les poils n'étaient pas trop voyants et sa pilosité avait diminué avec la transformation. Malgré tout, ça faisait un mal de chien !

Une fois qu'il fut recouvert de crème en tous genres, que ses cheveux furent séchés et lissés, il se vêtit de son nouveau sous-vêtement et d'une longue robe, style empire, blanche toute simple à manches courtes et d'une paire d'espadrilles très confortable de même couleur.

Une fois seul dans la chambre, et sachant qu'il lui restait trois heures à attendre avant de s'apprêter pour le bal, il décida de se balader dans le château. Après tout, s'il n'était pas prisonnier, personne ne pourra lui reprocher de circuler en toute liberté, du moment qu'il ne quitte pas le château. Mais songeant qu'il ne pourrait trouver un remède à son état que dans ces lieux, il n'avait nulle intention de s'enfuir.

Il descendit le grand escalier et se rendit directement dans la grande salle de bal pour voir où en étaient les préparatifs. En passant la double porte, il regarda murs et plafond. Les premiers étaient ornés de tableaux géants montrant des scènes de chasse, de combat ou de tranche de vie comme un pique-nique dans l'herbe. D'immenses tentures couvraient par endroits la totalité de la hauteur des murs, leurs décorations étaient somptueuses. Le second présentait des peintures directement sur le plâtre montrant des anges qui volaient et des hommes et femmes qui riaient. Les grandes fenêtres ouvertes étaient entourées de rideaux pourpres et translucides qui s'entremêlaient au gré du vent qui s'infiltrait. L'air était doux et agréable. Des statuts se dressaient devant chaque pilier qui soutenait chaque voûte. Des tables et des chaises se massaient sur tout un côté du mur qui devait permettre à ceux qui ne dansaient pas de pouvoir se reposer et manger. Le sol était en marbre et reflétait par transparence les ombres et lumières. Les trônes se trouvaient sur l'estrade au fond et embrassaient l'immense salle.

John s'avança au milieu de tous les serviteurs, qui travaillaient sur la mise en place des fleurs – des roses rouges en l'occurrence – des banderoles et serpentins qu'ils installèrent un peu partout ainsi que la mise en place de nombreuses chandelles qui seront allumées peu avant le début des festivités, lorsqu'on l'aborda.

— Vous venez voir comment avancent les préparatifs, Miss Johanna.

John fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant le Valet qui le dévora des yeux tout sourire.

— VOUS ! gronda-t-il. D'abord, je m'appelle John et comment avez-vous osé me faire _ÇA_ !

— C'est un détail, ma chère et je trouve que le changement vous sied à merveille ! Venez avec moi, dit-il en le prenant par le bras pour l'amener sur la terrasse. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

— Sûrement pas ! Sauf si c'est pour me rendre mon apparence normale ! s'écria-t-il.

— Je vous trouve bien soupe au lait, mais j'avoue que j'aime ça chez vous. Une femme trop facile n'a aucun intérêt sans un peu de piquant.

Il s'approcha de John et prit une de ses mèches entre les doigts et huma leur parfum devant la mine stupéfaite de celui-ci.

— Ne me touchez pas ! s'énerva John en s'écartant de lui.

Jaime poussa John d'un coup sec contre un mur et se colla à lui. Ce dernier eut beau tenter de le repousser, il n'y parvint pas. Il n'y avait pas que son apparence qui avait changé, mais également sa force. Le Valet susurra à son oreille :

— Après le bal, je compte bien vous faire mienne, alors n'essayez pas de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide qui m'amènerait à vous faire du mal, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? menaça-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Pour bien faire comprendre ses intentions, Jaime écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser brutal. Le visage de John rougit violemment. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions ni à savoir quoi faire dans cette situation. Il se sentit faible de ne pas pouvoir réagir instantanément. Pourtant, quand le Valet le relâcha, John lui assena une gifle percutante avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

Le Valet se frotta la joue en souriant. Le caractère de sa Belle lui plaisait, seulement, il fallait qu'il puisse calmer son tempérament pour éviter toute rébellion pendant la soirée qui pourrait très vite devenir ingérable. Il partit retrouver sa mère qui avait toujours réponse à tout.

.

Le Lapin Blanc revint au château un peu plus tôt que prévu. Après la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de John, il devait absolument le retrouver pour l'aider à s'échapper des griffes de la famille royale. Il retrouva Simili-Tortue complètement en sueur et lorsqu'il reprit la suite des préparatifs, l'autre partit sans demander son reste.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, il vit une femme qui semblait visiter les lieux. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle pour lui demander de partir – devoir oblige ! –, le Valet le devança. Bien malgré lui, il perçut quelques bribes de leur discussion et comprit avec consternation que la femme n'était autre que John. Lorsque le couple sortit pour se rendre sur la terrasse, il décida de les suivre discrètement pour en savoir plus. Son cœur s'arrêta en comprenant ce qu'il allait advenir de John et il fut foudroyé d'horreur devant le baiser volé du Valet.

« _On est mal, mal, maaaaaaaal !_ » trembla le lapin qui sauta dans tous les sens. « _Il faut que je prévienne les autres ou nous courrons droit à la catastrophe !_ »


	9. Chapitre 8

****J'ai fait un dessin couleur de Johanna dans sa robe de bal que j'ai mis sur ma page facebook (voir profil)****

 ** ** **Warning : présence d'une tentative de viol. Soyez prudent !******

* * *

 _Précédemment_ _:_

« _On est mal, mal, maaaaaaaal !_ _» trembla le lapin qui sauta dans tous les sens._ _« Il faut que je prévienne les autres ou nous courrons droit à la catastrophe !_ »

* * *

.

 ** **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles****

 **Chapitre 8**

.

John claqua la porte de sa chambre et fit les cent pas, furieux.

— C'est pas une gifle que j'aurais dû lui coller, mais mon poing dans la gueule ! Bon sang ! Je fais n'importe quoi !… S'il ose me toucher encore une fois, je jure que je le tue !

Il croisa son image dans le miroir et s'arrêta net.

— Une robe ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser embobiner ! cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

Il entra dans la salle de bains, se déshabilla et enfila la robe de chambre qui pendait sur un cintre. Il entreprit de se rincer la bouche en bonne et due forme, puis il retourna dans la chambre et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers.

— Sherlock, je voudrais tellement que tu sois là. Je veux rentrer chez moi, gémit-il.

Après un moment à se calmer, il se tourna sur le côté et laissa le sommeil le submerger.

.

— Mère, j'ai besoin de vos connaissances, dit le Valet.

— Que veux-tu savoir, mon fils ?

— Malgré la transformation, Johanna est encore trop impulsive. Je crains qu'elle nous cause des problèmes. Comment pourrais-je dompter son caractère ?

— Connais-tu les baies du diable ?

— Il me semble que c'est une plante toxique. En manger nous tuerait en quelques instants. On l'utilisait souvent pour éliminer les indésirables.

— Sache que ce fruit possède une autre propriété très particulière. Il permet de rendre une personne d'un autre monde, emplit de désir pour celle qu'elle verrait en premier – homme ou femme, elle ne fera pas de distinction.

— Combien de temps faut-il pour que l'on en voit les effets ?

— C'est quasi immédiat. Elle s'attachera progressivement à toi, et d'ici cette nuit, elle sera toute à toi.

— Les effets peuvent-ils s'estomper ?

— Seulement si elle rencontrait l'amour de sa vie et un baiser lui ferait retrouver tous ses souvenirs, mais il est impossible qu'elle rencontre sa fiancée ici. Eh puis, elle va progressivement oublier son monde, ce qu'elle était, pensant qu'elle a toujours vécu étant femme dans notre royaume. Elle est seule et totalement à notre merci.

Jaime prit le fruit que sa mère lui remit. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il quitta la pièce.

.

John dormait depuis un peu plus d'une heure lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui qui le réveilla, ses sens en alerte. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire et faire quoi que ce soit, que deux mains le plaquèrent contre l'édredon, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement tandis qu'on lui pinça le nez, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. Il sentit une petite bille molle tomber à l'intérieur et une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne recrache pas l'intruse inconnue qui se coinça au fond de sa gorge. John se débattit tant qu'il put, mais s'il ne voulait pas étouffer, il devait déglutir ce qu'il l'obligea à avaler.

— Restez calme, ma toute belle, ça va vous faire du bien.

Le Valet l'observait tandis que Bastien gardait sa prise. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose que John ignorait. Sa respiration se calma et il ne quitta plus des yeux le Valet qui lui fit un sourire charmeur. Après quelques instants, sur un signe de ce dernier, Bastien le libéra et quitta la pièce. John savait qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose en le voyant à sa portée, mais là, tout de suite, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Jaime se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Effrayé, John tenta de le repousser, mais le Valet ne se laissa pas faire et crocheta ses poignets pour les maintenir contre l'édredon tout en l'embrassant avec plus de passion. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche. John ne résista pas très longtemps et une langue vint taquiner la sienne. Toutes ses résolutions fondirent tandis qu'un désir incontrôlé s'empara de lui. Ses muscles se détendirent et il était prêt à s'abandonner à l'étreinte de cet homme.

La main du valet commençait à remonter sa cuisse lorsque, tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sans préavis sur la Duchesse Natricia qui entra avec les deux femmes de chambre, les bras chargés. Elles furent pétrifiées en comprenant ce qu'elles venaient d'interrompre.

— Oh ! Majesté, pardonnez-nous, nous ignorions que vous étiez ici, dit-elle confuse en courbant l'échine.

Le Valet se releva pour s'asseoir, contrarié d'être ainsi dérangé, tout en restant près de John qui soupira discrètement de soulagement pour ce répit.

— Comment osez-vous entrer ici sans vous annoncer ! gronda Jaime.

— Je… Je suis désolée… Nous… Nous devions préparer Miss Johanna, et j'ignorais que vous seriez ici, bafouilla-t-elle.

Jaime retint une réplique cinglante. Il se leva et arrivé près de la porte, il leur dit :

— Vous avez intérêt qu'elle soit parfaite. Je n'admettrais aucune faute de goût. Ou c'est plus d'une tête qui tombera ce soir, ordonna-t-il. Puis il s'en alla.

Il y eut un moment de silence où personne ne fit le moindre geste, le temps que la tension descende. La Duchesse souffla de soulagement.

— J'ai eu peur en le voyant. Je ne pensais pas le trouver avec vous (elle remarqua John partiellement dénudé) Oh ! Ma pauvre chérie, vous a-t-il violenté ? s'exclama-t-elle avec angoisse en se précipitant vers lui.

— Non, je crois que votre arrivée inopinée l'a arrêté juste à temps.

John s'assit au bord du lit et réajusta sa robe de chambre.

— Vous allez bien ?

— Oui, je crois que ça va. Je suis prêt à commencer l'essayage si vous le voulez bien.

La Duchesse fut déconcertée face au calme de John qui, au contraire, devrait être paniqué ou en colère et tenter de s'enfuir.

Quand elle lui montra la robe que ses servantes et elle lui avaient créé en si peu de temps, John fut époustouflé par la créativité qu'elles avaient fait preuve.

— Elle est magnifique ! J'ai hâte de la porter.

— Si Mary vous voyait avec, elle en serait jalouse, sourit-elle.

— Qui ça ? interrogea-t-il.

— Eh bien votre fiancée.

— Quelle fiancée ? Je ne vous comprends pas. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

Stupéfaite, elle n'osa pas lui demander s'il s'était passée quelque chose pendant son absence. Il semblait avoir oublié l'existence de la femme qu'il aimait. Le comportement de John aussi était différent depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. John marchait avec plus de légèreté et observait une attitude plus féminine. Elle se demanda si les effets de la métamorphose sur une longue durée ne changeaient pas la personnalité. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

L'habillage et la mise en beauté durèrent deux heures pendant lesquelles il fallut pratiquer de nombreuses retouches pour que la robe soit parfaite, ne voulant pas subir les foudres du Valet.

.

À la tombée de la nuit, les invités arrivèrent par carrosses, dévoilant de nombreuses personnalités influentes dans le royaume ainsi que des royaumes voisins venus rencontrer celui dont la prophétie mentionnait. Tout le pays des merveilles était présent.

Les brouhahas emplissaient la salle, dans l'attente de l'apparition du Trophée de la famille de Cœur. Les souverains de tous les royaumes, qui connaissaient la prophétie, attendaient la venue de l'étranger. Par conséquent, ne sachant pas comment il était et où il devait apparaître, tous s'étaient attelés à la tâche pour le rechercher. La Reine avait une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde vu qu'elle était la seule à posséder une trace écrite de la prophétie alors que tous les autres n'en connaissaient que quelques bribes. Elle savait donc qu'il devait apparaître dans le royaume de cœur.

Pendant ce temps-là, un peu à l'écart, le Chapelier, le Lièvre de Mars et le Chat de Cheshire qui flottait dans les airs, tous habillés et munis d'un masque, attendaient près d'un pilier lorsque le Lapin blanc, habillé de son costume d'apparat et coiffé d'un chapeau à plume, s'approcha d'eux.

— Enfin vous êtes là ! Vous connaissez le plan : s'approcher de John et le faire sortir discrètement du château. Après, il ne nous restera plus qu'à le cacher.

— C'est risqué, Cousin. Le Valet le fera rechercher partout et en premier lieu en fouillant chez tous ceux qui l'ont rencontré.

— Eh bien dans ce cas, on le renvoie chez lui.

— Locky, qu'en pensez-vous ? s'enquit Gory.

— Mmm, quoi ? Oh oui, aucun problème : je l'aborde et il nous suivra sans problème, dit le Chapelier rêveur et impatient de revoir John.

.

John était très nerveux. Il allait devoir défiler devant tous les invités en traversant la salle jusqu'aux trônes.

Pendant la dernière demi-heure où les invités étaient en train d'arriver au château, il dut apprendre à marcher et à se tenir droit avec ses chaussures à talons, exercice qui ne fut pas de tout repos. Il se demanda comment les femmes arrivaient à marcher avec de tels instruments de torture. Après plusieurs essais, il finit par prendre le rythme et la Duchesse l'avait quitté en lui recommandant de continuer à s'entraîner.

Beaucoup d'événements s'étaient passés depuis son arrivée au pays des merveilles, pourtant, il n'en garda que peu de souvenirs marquants, comme si tout devenait diffus jusqu'à son entrée au château. Il avait beau essayer de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, des personnes qu'il avait rencontré... Rien ne lui revint en mémoire à part des visages flous. Même sa vie d'avant semblait si lointaine qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé d'une autre vie. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était les belles paroles de Jaime et la promesse d'une vie de château.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour admirer la danse du volant autour de lui. Il avait hâte de danser. Il se rappelait qu'un ami lui avait appris à valser. Il ne se rappela toutefois pas de son nom, juste qu'il était grand avec de belles boucles brunes et d'incroyables yeux gris hypnotisant. De sa vie passée, seule cette présence lui fit un pincement au cœur, comme un manque.

Le carillon de la grande horloge du hall sonna ses premiers coups. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit le grand escalier avec beaucoup de précautions – inutile de se tordre une cheville bêtement – et se rendit vers l'entrée de la salle de bal.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand devant lui.

.

Soudain, on entendit un ébahissement général qui fit tourner toutes les têtes vers l'entrée de la salle où venait d'apparaître la superbe créature qu'était devenue John.

Il était habillé d'une longue robe de satin fuchsia qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds à l'arrière et ouverte à l'avant, dévoilant ses jambes chaussées d'escarpins argentés à talons hauts. Sans manches et le dos nu, une encolure en forme de trou de serrures ouvrant sur une partie de sa poitrine galbée, maintenue par des bretelles parsemées de perles scintillantes ainsi qu'autour de la taille en guise de ceinture, la robe semblait voler à chacun de ses pas. Il portait des boucles d'oreilles en diamant et de plusieurs bracelets argentés qui brillèrent sous les lumières des bougies. Ses cheveux, attachés en chignon avec deux mèches bouclés qui descendaient sur ses tempes, sur lesquelles un diadème scintillant trônait sur sa tête. Maquillé avec raffinement et les ongles des vingt doigts vernis en rose brillant, il avança vers les trônes avec l'allure d'une véritable princesse. Arrivé devant la famille royale, il fit une révérence.

Jaime était ébahi par le résultat. John était devenu si belle qu'il se surprit d'en tomber amoureux. Il descendit de l'estrade, prit la main de John et ils entamèrent la première valse de la soirée dès que les musiciens commencèrent à jouer, tournoyants seuls au milieu de la salle pendant que tout le monde les regardait.

John se souvint d'un conte où Cendrillon était allée au bal du château et tout comme lui, engagea la première danse avec le prince avec qui elle finit par se marier. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir la même chance.

Les amis de John n'arrivaient pas à décrocher les yeux de cette apparition qui les laissa sans voix. Seul le Lapin l'avait déjà vu en femme, il fut donc le premier à se ressaisir.

— Microsoft, prend le prochain tour de danse. Tu dois parler avec lui pour le mettre dans la confidence.

Locky ne détacha pas un seul instant son regard de John, un sourire béant aux lèvres. Gory lui marcha sur le pied, ce qui eut pour effet de le détourner de cette vision envoûtante.

— Arrête de baver, ce n'est que John en femme !

Le Chapelier fit la moue, contrarié d'être interrompu de la contemplation de la Belle. Il soupira en le regardant à nouveau. Son cœur battait la chamade. L'apparence féminine de John était un régal pour ses yeux et une douceur pour son cœur.

Quand la musique changea et que le Valet alla se servir un verre avec John, le Chat tenta une approche.

— Majesté, puis-je avoir l'honneur d'une danse avec Miss Johanna ?

— Allez-y ! Amusez-vous, ma chère, après tout, ce bal est en votre honneur.

Lorsqu'ils amorcèrent les premiers pas, le Chat de Cheshire l'interrogea :

— John, avec le Chapelier et ses associés, nous allons vous sortir de là.

— Qui est John ? Mon nom est Johanna et pourquoi voulez-vous que je parte, je me trouve bien ici.

— Pardon ? Mais il faut vous échapper. Ne savez-vous donc ce que le Valet compte vous faire ?

— Jaime est un homme charmant. Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui reprocher, se fâcha John.

— Il veut coucher avec vous, ça ne vous effraie pas ?

— Un peu, mais il faut bien une première fois. Et il est si beau !

Le Chat était choqué – malgré le sourire qui ne reflétait pas du tout son étonnement – par l'attitude de John. La musique s'arrêta et John changea de partenaire.

Complètement désorienté, le Chat mit un moment avant de se décider à bouger de la piste de danse. La transformation ne pouvait pas l'avoir changé autant et en aussi peu de temps. Il se remémora qu'il existait une baie capable de rendre amoureux la première personne que l'on voyait dans un seul cas précis. Il était l'un des rares à connaître cette particularité pour cette plante réputée mortelle, mais il était prêt à parier que la Reine la connaissait aussi.

Tout en se dirigeant vers ses amis, il réfléchit à un moyen de ramener John à la raison compte tenu de la situation, lorsque son regard s'attarda un moment sur le Chapelier. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son sourire s'élargit encore davantage et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il trouva la solution.

— Bon changement de programme : il est temps de faire entrer en scène le grand amour de John.


	10. Partie I Epilogue

**Musiques qui m'ont inspirée pour le bal : Celtic Music – Wolf Blood / Cry of the Celts (Full version) / Scotland Traditional Music / Scotland Traditional Music**

* * *

 _Précédemment_ _:_

— _Bon changement de programme : il est temps de faire entrer en scène le grand amour de John._

* * *

.

 ** **PARTIE I : John au pays des merveilles****

 **Épilogue**

.

Minuit approchait de plus en plus et les danseurs tournoyaient toujours au milieu de la piste. John était aux bras du Roi qui l'étreignait avec beaucoup de force, de peur que la demoiselle ne se sauve. John n'était pas très à l'aise avec lui, le trouvant particulièrement sinistre et dont le regard mielleux lui réveillait quelques instincts qui ne l'avaient jamais démenti sur les intentions des gens.

— Miss Johanna, qu'est-ce qui vous trouble à ce point, je vous sens tendu ?

— Rien, Votre Majesté. J'ai juste un peu mal aux pieds après avoir dansé si longtemps, mentit-il.

— Je comprends, ma chère. Venez vous asseoir, dit-il, l'entraînant vers l'estrade pour l'asseoir sur un des deux trônes.

John remarqua que de nombreux visages s'étaient tournés vers lui. L'assise qu'il prenait, était loin d'être anecdotique. Jaime vint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa sur le second trône pendant que les époux royaux allèrent se désaltérer et bavarder avec les seigneurs des autres royaumes.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Johanna ? s'enquiert le Valet.

— Je me sens un peu fatigué. La journée a été longue.

— Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions nous retirer dans ma chambre, proposa Jaime qui avait d'autres projets avec la Belle pour la nuit.

Les joues de John rougirent à cette proposition qu'il savait clairement alléchante. Il alla accepter lorsqu'un homme poussa les portes qui claquèrent dans un bruit retentissant et entra dans la salle. La musique s'arrêta devant le nouvel arrivant plutôt grand, mince, les cheveux bruns bouclés, le visage caché derrière un masque, la peau blanche, habillé d'un chapeau haut de forme, d'une redingote noire, d'un chemisier à jabot blanc, d'un pantalon à pince noir et de chaussures cirées noires, qui s'avança vers les trônes d'un pas assuré. Il se mouvait avec élégance et droiture ce qui fit naître des murmures autour de lui pour deviner l'identité de cet homme raffiné. Arrivé en bas de l'estrade, il fit une révérence à John et il leva le bras en signe d'invitation.

John se sentit attiré par cet homme qui avait fait irruption. Son cœur battait à tout rompre pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, une impression de déjà-vu. Il se leva, ignorant les paroles du Valet complètement surpris par ce changement d'attitude, et s'avança vers le bel inconnu, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui.

— M'accorderiez-vous une dernière danse, Miss Johanna ? dit-il en lui baisant la main.

La musique **[1]** se remit à jouer. Le mystérieux invité le prit par la taille et l'entraîna dans une danse élégante, leurs pas se synchronisaient à la perfection et ils tournoyaient au milieu de tous. À plusieurs moments, il le souleva, le faisant tourner pour repartir de plus belle en pas rythmé. John semblait dans son petit nuage et arborait un sourire éclatant. Il était rayonnant. Les autres invités se mirent à danser autour d'eux, leur laissant tout l'espace dont ils avaient besoin, donnant un spectacle féerique à la scène que dut supporter la famille de Cœur qui n'appréciait pas cet inconnu qui devenait le centre d'attention.

— J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, Monsieur. Puis-je connaître votre nom ? demanda-t-il.

— Je me nomme Sherlock Holmes, votre meilleur ami, colocataire et associé. Eh vous, vous n'êtes pas Miss Johanna, mais John Watson, un médecin et vous habitez à Londres. Notre monde.

John réfléchit un moment. Ce nom lui était familier sans pour autant arriver à savoir où il l'avait entendu.

Puis, le déclic arriva. Sherlock retira son masque, révélant ses yeux gris et fit quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu présager. Il embrassa John sous les regards médusés de tous les invités qui s'arrêtèrent de danser pour les regarder, et la fureur de la famille royale.

Tous les souvenirs de John refirent surface, le submergeant d'un coup.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, s'enchaîna en quelques secondes :

John s'évanouit sous le choc des émotions.

Sherlock le prit dans ses bras et courut en direction de la sortie.

La Reine hurla : « qu'on lui coupe la tête ! »

Le Roi ordonna : « fermez les portes ! »

Le Valet se lança à la poursuite du couple, suivi par la garde, commandée par Bastien : « ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! »

La panique emplit la foule qui s'écartèrent, n'osant pas intervenir. Certains souverains étaient d'ailleurs plutôt amusés du déboire de leurs homologues. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié qu'ils gardent l'étranger de l'autre monde pour eux seuls. La réputation de la famille de Cœur n'était plus à faire et nombreux en avaient peur. Les voir aussi désœuvré par ce kidnapping, digne d'un gentleman cambrioleur **[2]** , les réjouissait.

Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite, le brun se trouva à présent encerclé près de l'entrée – les gardes extérieurs s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur pour bloquer la sortie. Acculé, il posa un regard attendri à la belle endormie dans ses bras, inconsciente de ce qui était en train de se jouer. Il n'avait pas peur. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal, attendant la suite des événements.

Jaime arriva derrière eux peu après et lança :

— Vous ! le reconnut-il. Toute retraite est impossible. Rendez-moi Miss Johanna et je vous jure que votre mort sera rapide.

— Comme toujours, vous n'avez rien compris, répliqua le voleur. John ne vous appartiendra jamais et la prophétie s'accomplira !

Tout à coup, le Chat de Cheshire apparut à ses côtés, et, le touchant d'une patte, ils disparurent tous les trois sous la stupéfaction de tout le monde.

— Retrouvez-les ! hurla le Valet, hors de lui, aux gardes qui couraient vers la sortie.

Ils réapparurent dans le petit bois, au-delà des jardins royaux où John s'était rendu le matin même.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de l'embrasser maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas suivi le plan ? gronda Gory qui arriva avec le Lapin Blanc par un autre chemin.

Ils avaient assisté à la scène, mélangés parmi les invités. Lorsque tout avait basculé, ils durent fuir le château en quatrième vitesse.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, répondit le Chapelier, pas du tout désolé, mais plutôt ravi d'avoir réalisé son plus cher désir.

.

Un peu plus tôt...

 _Le sourire du Chat était si large que Locky en fut quelque peu effrayé. Regardant ses comparses, il s'aperçut qu'ils arboraient tous le sourire de ceux qui avaient une idée folle derrière la tête. Les deux cousins le prirent chacun par un bras et le tirèrent hors de la salle et sortirent dans les jardins._

— _Vous voulez faire venir l'homme qu'il aime ? Comment ?_

— _Non, Locky, vous savez bien que c'est impossible et on manque de temps pour l'envisager de toute façon. C'est vous, mon cher ami, qui allez vous faire passer pour le grand amour de John. Vous êtes le portrait craché de Sherlock, peu s'en faut en tout cas. Avec quelques retouches, vous devriez arriver à le bluffer._

— _Moi ? s'étrangla-t-il. C'est complètement stupide ! John ne sera jamais dupe de la supercherie !_

— _Dans son état, il n'y verra que du feu, trancha Gory. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions, et dans l'urgence, il faut parer au plus simple._

 _Le Chat apparut devant eux, tenant une boîte dans ses pattes._

— _J'ai trouvé ça dans la cuisine, ça devrait faire l'affaire._

 _Locky_ _s'empara de_ _la bo_ _î_ _te et prit_ _entre ses doigts_ _un peu de la poudre brune qu'elle contenait et la porta à sa bouche._

— _C'est du cacao ! s'étonna le Chapelier._

— _Mélangé avec un peu d'eau, ça devrait faire une bonne teinture._

 _Locky ne souriait pas, car il aimait particulièrement la couleur rousse de ses cheveux bouclés et ébouriffés qui lui donnait un air un peu fou, pourtant, c'était la seule solution pour ramener John dans le droit chemin._

— _D'accord, trouvons une salle d'eau pour faire ça correctement et trouvez-moi des vêtements adaptés. Si je dois lui ressembler, autant le faire bien._

.

La nuit n'était pas totalement noire. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et le croissant de lune leur offrait un peu de clarté pour les guider. La légère brise était douce et apaisante, tandis qu'ils volèrent tous – le Chapelier, le Lièvre de Mars, le Chat de Cheshire, le Lapin Blanc et John – sur le dos du Griffon qui fut bien plus grand grâce à un champignon que Absolem avait confié à Gory pour l'occasion. John dormait toujours dans les bras de Locky qui ne le quittait pas des yeux un seul instant. Il aimait déjà beaucoup John, mais sa version féminine l'avait littéralement subjugué, ouvrant d'autres possibilités. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au manoir du Chapelier et amorcèrent leur descente.

On entendit au loin les canons chargés à blanc du château qui sonnait l'ouverture d'une chasse qui serait, de l'avis de tous, très sanglante.

Locky porta John dans ses bras et s'avança vers la porte. Il baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les jolies jambes qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son cœur rata un battement face à la bouche entrouverte qui le tentait grandement.

John gémit dans son étreinte, agrippant ses bras autour de son cou. Il se réveillait enfin et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il aimait se trouver là où il était.

— Dépêchons-nous, Locky. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ici. Quelle idée de retirer votre masque, ils vous ont tous reconnus, paniqua le lapin. C'est la pire idée que vous ayez eu à ce jour.

— Calmez-vous ou vous allez me transmettre votre stress, grinça Locky. Après réflexion, je suis stressé maintenant ! Moi qui ne voulais pas faire tout ça, pourquoi je me suis mis dans cette galère ?

— Si vous nous écoutiez au lieu de n'en faire qu'à votre tête, nous n'en serions pas là, répondit le Chat. Bon, je vous quitte ici, inutile de tous se faire prendre et j'ai un rapport à faire. Je vous laisse vous occuper de John et après, filez de votre côté.

Le Chat disparut dans la nuit. Le Griffon fit de même de son côté.

— Je vais faire pareil, dit Gory. Ils ne m'ont pas vu donc ils ne me feront rien. J'arriverais peut-être à les retarder. Bon courage à vous deux !

Le Chapelier et le Lapin entrèrent dans la maison et mirent les serrures en place. Ils se rendirent dans le salon qui contenait tous les chapeaux. Locky déposa John sur le canapé qui soupira de tristesse d'être séparé de son sauveur. Le Lapin se plaça à ses côtés et lui donna les vêtements – récupérés dans la chambre en passant – qu'il avait en arrivant au pays des merveilles.

— Avant de boire la potion qui vous fera redevenir un homme, changez-vous !

Alors que le lapin commença à dégrafer la robe de John, celui-ci ne l'aida pas beaucoup, particulièrement intéressé à contempler le Chapelier qui lui souriait comme un idiot en retour.

— Locky, retournes-toi, s'énerva le Lapin en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les tibias. Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter !

— Je ne vous trouve pas amusant, Jo, dit-il en se retournant à regret.

— Jo ? l'interpella John. Vous vous appelez Jo ?

— Bien sûr, mais j'avoue que peu connaisse mon nom, hormis Locky, Gory et Microsoft. Pour les autres, je ne suis que le Lapin Blanc, dit-il tout en aidant John à retirer sa robe.

Le cerveau de John se mit à tourner à plein régime et la conclusion qui s'imposait lui parut si évidente.

— Alors, vous êtes mon alter-ego ! s'écria-t-il.

— Eh bien oui, John, sourit-il. Et veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai menti sur un point : je suis bien venu dans votre ville de Londres pour vous chercher, – bien que je n'aurais pas dû, après tout ce qui vous est arrivé – à cause de cette prophétie en fait, mais pas pour vous livrer à la famille de Cœur, mais sur ordre d'une personne qui veut vous aider autant qu'elle a besoin de vous.

— Expliquez-moi pourquoi ? Tout le monde semble au courant de cette prophétie sur un seul point : que je devais venir au pays des merveilles.

— Je suis désolé, John, mais le temps nous est compté et le meilleur service que je puisse vous rendre est de vous renvoyer chez vous, d'autant que la première étape de votre séjour parmi nous est accomplie.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Que vous preniez conscience de ce qui vous faisait inconsciemment souffrir : de vous être fiancée avec une femme pour cacher l'amour que vous éprouviez pour Sherlock. Il est temps que vous preniez votre vie en main.

— Ce n'est pas si simple et j'ai peur qu'il me rejette, avoua-t-il tristement.

— À votre place, je ne m'en ferais pas trop, dit le Chapelier, toujours le dos tourné. Vous vivez avec lui depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait développé un fort sentiment envers vous.

— Vous croyez tous les deux que je dois me jeter à l'eau, même s'il y a un risque qu'il me rejette ? dit John, attendant le verdict qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Dans un bel ensemble, Locky et Jo lui répondirent :

— Oui !

— Buvez vite la boisson !

John s'exécuta et tout de suite après, il fut pris de vertige et tomba inconscient dans les bras du lapin. Quelques instants après, il se releva avec l'impression qu'il avait un étau dans son crâne, mais l'effet s'estompa rapidement. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans son élément.

Locky toucha le haut du cadre du miroir, accroché au mur. Celui-ci devint flou et apparut à la place le salon de Baker Street vu depuis le miroir en haut de la cheminée. Il se voyait endormi sur le fauteuil et Sherlock debout devant la fenêtre, au téléphone, probablement avec Lestrade qui devait lui confier une enquête au vu de sa mine réjouie.

— Ce n'était donc pas une hallucination ! C'était bien mon monde que j'avais aperçu la dernière fois ! s'écria-t-il.

— Il n'y a pas beaucoup de portes qui relient nos deux mondes. Je possède celle-ci, car nous avons beaucoup en commun, mais Jo trouvait préférable de vous faire entrer par la porte officielle des visiteurs pour vous permettre de vous adapter progressivement. Je doute que vous ayez aussi bien pris votre présence parmi nous si nous vous avions mis au parfum dès votre arrivée. Mais par ce fait, nous avons pris un risque considérable sachant que le Valet était en chasse depuis un petit moment.

— J'aimerais comprendre une chose : comment se fait-il que je sois à deux endroits en même temps ? Il est clair que je suis en train de dormir en ce moment même. Et là, suis-je en plein rêve ?

Le bruit des chevaux se rapprocha et on entendait les chiens japper. L'armée devait se trouver à trois cents mètres tout au plus. Locky grimaça en croisant le regard du Lapin qui lui répondit :

— Pas le temps de vous expliquer, traversez le miroir et vous vous réveillerez de l'autre côté.

— Mais... Et vous ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous sommes plus malins qu'eux, répondit Locky avec un clin d'œil.

John se posta devant le miroir et posa sa main sur ce qui devait être une surface dure et froide. Au lieu de ça, sa main passa au travers. Il la retira précipitamment en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna.

— Soyez heureux, John, dit le Chapelier avant de le pousser en arrière.

— Locky ! appela John en essayant de se retenir alors qu'il basculait littéralement à travers le miroir.

Sa vue se brouilla, tout, autour de lui, disparaissait.

— John !

Le Chapelier l'appelait. Il ne voulait pas partir.

— John !

Sa voix se fit plus forte, pourtant il était si loin.

— JOHN !

John ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il vit Sherlock au-dessus de lui, quelque peu agacé.

— Sher… lock ?

— Ah, enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne te déciderais pas à te réveiller.

John se redressa de sa position avachie sur son fauteuil. Il s'était assoupi. Il mit quelques instants à se situer. Il se souvenait d'être allé à Regent's park, mais pas d'être revenu à Baker Street. Que s'était-il passé entre-temps ? Tout avait semblé si réel.

— Depuis quand suis-je rentré ?

— Depuis trois heures, tu t'es assis sans un mot et endormi presque aussitôt. À plusieurs moments, j'ai essayé de te réveiller, sans succès, alors je t'ai laissé dormir.

Il observa Sherlock en se remémorant la longue réflexion qu'il avait eu avec lui-même pendant son rêve qui n'en était peut-être pas un – tout en pensant chercher une explication plus tard – et lui offrit un sourire amusé.

— Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement ?

— J'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

— T'as besoin d'en parler ?

— Non, tu trouverais ça stupide de toute façon.

— Bon, prends ta veste, Lestrade a une enquête pour nous et le taxi nous attend en bas.

Une fois sur le trottoir, Sherlock monta dans le taxi. John hésita. En tournant la tête de l'autre côté, il crut apercevoir un lapin blanc marchant sur deux pattes tourner au coin de la rue après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil.

— Alors, John, dépêches-toi ! s'impatienta le détective.

John se détourna de cette étrange apparition et monta dans la voiture avec un franc sourire en lui lançant :

— Sherlock, il faut qu'on parle !

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Ouvre-lui ton cœur

Tic tac, tourne l'heure

Et tu trouveras le bonheur.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **La suite prochainement !**

* * *

 **[** **1** **]** La musique sur laquelle John et Locky danse (à chercher sur Youtube) : Kingdom Dance – Tangled – Taryn Harbridge

 **[** **2** **]** Je fais référence à un anime « Le château de Cagliostro » où Edgar (Lupin III) enlève la mariée Clarisse du Comte qui en veut à sa fortune. Celui-ci avait drogué la jeune fille pour la contrôler. (Beau film que je vous conseille au passage)


End file.
